If these hills could talk
by Degenerate X
Summary: The gang is near graduation, but Troy finds that they are drifting appart, he decides to plan a road to trip to have one last memory, but his dream soon becomes a nightmare when the secrests of the New Mexico desert unfold.Troyella,Chaylor,Jelsi,Zekepay.
1. Diclaimer

I don't own High School Musical..ok...that's all...nothing more...


	2. Intro

Ladies and Gentlemen,''If these hills could talk" (This is the part in the movie theater where it gets really dark,and that neat little THX sound thingy plays)

_New Mexico,2008_

''NOOOOOO!" Shouted the blonde headed girl(no it's not Sharpay) as a seven foot tall monster chased her into a house,as a man sat in rocking chair on the porch of another house,polishing his shot gun,acting as if nothing were happening,with a old radio next to him,he reached into a small container and pulled out a small portion of chewing tobbaco and placed it under his toung,then popped in a casset,and cranked up the Johnny Cash song,I've been everywhere.

She ran into the house,screaming her brains out,the monster close behind her.

She charged upstairs,ran into a room,and slammed the door behind her,looked around,there was nothing in the room except a chair,a few books,and doll,and a broken window.

She made the sign of the cross,ran and jumped through the window,the second she did the monster barged into the room.

She landed hard on the ground below,her foot twisted and cracked,and she screamed with pain,but managed to get up and keep going.

The monster jumped through the front door...while it was closed.

''DAMN IT,YOU DONE BROKE MY DOOR!" The man in the rocking chair shouted, jumping up.

The monster stopped and started putting the door back together.

''NOOOO,GO GET THAT DAMN GIRL!" He shouted.

The monster made some stange screaming noise and charged after the girl,little did the monster know that thr girl had found a knife.

The monster turned the corner and the girl thrust the knife deep into the monster's stomach.

It looked at the knife,then the girl,then the knife,took hold of the knife,and pulled it out with ease,dropped it and the ground and grabbed the girl by the hair,and drug her back to the house.

"NOOOOOOOOO,pleae don't kill me,don't kill me,don't don't don't don't" She cried.

''Shut her up.'' Said the man in the chair.

The monster put his hand over her mouth,put she continued screaming,and kicking.

''Shut up.'' Said the man in the rocking chair.

''SHUT UP BITCH!" He shouted,jumping up again.

The monster let her go and stepped to the side,the man stood up and raised up the shot gun,the girl darted off in the other direction,made it about three feet,before the man pulledd the trigger.

BANG!

Brain matter,blood,bone fragments splattered all over the ground as what was left of the girl crumpled to the ground,the monster scooped her up and carried her body into the house as the man sat down,and song stopped playing...

**3 WEEKS LATER...**

Chad barged through the front door of Troy house.

''Well?'' Said Taylor,who was sitting next to Gabriella,on Troy's couch.

''I...'' Chad started,but Troy cut him off.

''I DID IT!" Said Troy holding up his license.

Everyone ran up to him,and congradulated him.

''What about you?'' Said Taylor.

Chad just frowned and leaned up againhst the wall.

''Oh,Chad I'm sure you did your best.'' Said Gabriella.

''Man,that test thing was bullshit.'' Chad grumbled.

Taylor slapped him,and said,''Don't talk like that.''

''God,your like my freakin mom.'' Said Chad,storming into the kitchen.

"So,now all you need is a vehicle.'' Said Sharpay.

''Yeah.'' Said Troy.

''Well...'' Said Sharpay.

''Come with us.'' Said Gabriella,putting her hands around his eyes.

They led Troy into the garage,and Gabriella removed her hands.

There was a brand new red truck sitting in the garage.

Troy nearly fainted.

''You did'nt.'' He said.

''Oh yes we did.'' Said Gabriella.

''Oh my god you guys,OH MY GOD!" Troy shouted checking every square inch of the truck.

''My god...it's beautiful.'' He whispered.

''But why?'' He asked.

''You've done so much for us.'' Said Gabriella.

''Not really.'' Said Troy,''Just things friends should do for friends.''

''You helped me pay for Scout,and let my mom and I live with you untill we got back on out feet.'' Said Gabriella.

''And you helped us bail our mom out of jail'' Said Sharpay,Ryan who was standing next to her nodding.

Yeah,and you taught me everything I know about basketball.'' Said Jason.

''And you fixed my piano when it broke.'' Said Kelsi.

''You guys...'' Said Troy,who was nearly crying now,''Thanks,so so much."

''Oh,here come the waterworks,time to go Ryan.'' Said Sharpay.

''No no,stay,we could do something,like...a party.'' Said Troy.

''A party?'' Asked Chad.''You can't be serious.''

''Dead.'' Said Troy.

''But we don't have any food.'' Said Gabriella.

''Ha,give Zeke a few onions,some canned ham,a stove,a few eggs,ome spices,and he'll fix you a feast.'' Said Sharpay.

''Ok,there's food.'' Said Troy.

''Yeah,and I'm sure you have beer.'' Said Chad.

Troy shot Chad a panicked shut up look.

''Excuse me?'' Said Gabriella,putting her hands on her hips."My Troy does'nt drink,right Troy?''

"Ummm...of course not.'' Said Troy.

''Oh my god.'' Said Gabriella.

''What...Gabbi,look,I...do drink,but...'' Troy started,but she cut him off,''OH MY GOD,YOU LIED TO ME TROY!"

''See what you do.'' Taylor whispered to Chad.

''I can't belive you.'' She said,stroming off.

Troy sighed,and said,''Thanks man.''

''What,how was I suppose to know that she did'nt want you to drink?'' Asked Chad.

"Wait a minute,do you drink?'' Asked Taylor.

''Me...no.'' Said Chad.

''Bull.'' Said Sharpay."I've seen you Chad."

"When?'' Chad asked.

"At my sweet sixteen,last year.'' She said.''Ryan you remember,right?'' She asked her twin.

Ryan thought for a minute,and said,''I don't remember.''

''Ugh,god you stupid.'' Said Sharpay.

''Me,ha,do you even have enough credits to pass next week?'' Ryan shot back.

Everyone stopped arguing,and took total intrest into Ryan and Sharpay's argument,on account of the fact that Ryan hardly ever talked,or argued,especially with his sister.

''Oh that's funny,ha ha,at least I can remember my middle name.'' Said Sharpay.

''You know something Shar,I'll tell you somethings that's pathetic.'' Said Ryan standing up.

''Oh,and what's that?'' Asked Sharpay,getting in her brothers face.

''When you can't remember your own brother's birthday,and were twins,four minutes apart,and yet for the past seven years,March 14 will always be know as Sharpay Evan's birthday,well guess what...IT'S MINE TOO!" Ryan shouted,as he turned around and stormed out of the room.

''Now this is a party.'' Said Chad,as Taylor punched him in the arm.

Sharpay closed he eyes and took a deep breath,then walked out of the room.

''Look at this.'' Said Troy,shaking his head.

''Look man,I'm sorry about the beer thing.'' Said Chad.

''No,our friendships are dying.'' Said Troy.

''What?'' Asked Chad.

"Sharpay and Ryan,me and Gabbi,you and...everybody,this is...ashame.'' Said Troy.

''It is,is'nt it.'' Said Kelsi,who had been standing in the corner with Jason quietly,trying not to get involved.

''I...I can't let this happen...I won't.'' Said Troy.

''Look man if people change.'' Said Chad.

''No,I...I have to do something.'' Said Troy.

"Well...if you really thinks you can.'' Said Chad.

''Well it's getting late.'' Said Kelsi.

''Yeah,were going to be late to the movies.'' Said Jason.

''Oh,ok you guys thanks again.'' Said Troy hugging Kelsi and shaking Jason's hand.

''Get back to us on that party.'' Said Jason.

"Ok man,see ya.'' Said Troy,as he sat down.

''I guess I'm going to explain myself to Gabriella.'' He said."You can stick around.''

''Ok.'' Said Chad,but Taylor shook her head and said,''It's ok Troy,don't want to be rude,we'll let you and Gabbi sort things out,plus me ans Chad have a few things we need to discuss."

She grabbed Chad by the ear,and drug him out of the house.

''Bye guys thanks again.'' Said Troy.

''Ok see ya man.'' Said Chad.

Troy walked into Gabriella's room,she was sitting on the bed reading a book.

''Hey.'' Said Troy.

She ignored him.

''Look,I know I lied to you,ok and this is serious,but I...'' He started but she cut him off,"Troy,this is serious,not only is drinking dangerous,but your underage,and it goes against everything I belive in,Troy I love you...so much and don't want anything to happen to you.''

''You know what,I screwed up,I forgot just how much you care about me,and how much I love you,and I made a promise to you,to never lie,but somewhere along the line I forgot that,come here.'' Said Troy,as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

''Troy,what...'' She asked but they arrived in the kitchen.

Troy opened the cabinet,and pulled off the back wall,there was a slack of beer.

''You drug me here to look at you beer stash?'' Gabriella asked.

Troy took all the cans out and opened each one.

''Look Troy,I'm not going to watch you drink or something like that.'' She said.

Suddenly Troy grabbed three of the cans and threw them into the sink.

He did this untill they were all drained.

Gabriella stood there and watched in disbelief,as Troy threw out the last of the beer.

He picked up a can,there was swig left.

''I swear,to almighty God,on my grandparents graves,with you as my witness,that this is my last drink ever.'' Said Troy,as he drank the last bit of beer,and threw away the can.

"I knew you would do the right thing.'' Said Gabriella,as she pulled Troy into a hug."And one more thing.''

''Yeah.'' Said Troy.

She slapped Troy across the face and said,''Don't ever lie to me again."

Then she walked away.

''I probably deserved that.'' Said Troy,as he grabbed a bottled water,and walked into the living room,flipped on the TV,tuned into ESPN(don't own),and kicked back.

Troy and Gabriella have been going out now for six months,Troy's parents gave him their old house when they decided to move to Ohio,but they called Troy like eveyday,and were flying back to New Mexico this weekend for Troy's graduation.Gabriella had moved in with him three months ago,after her mother remarried her father.

Well off to a rocky start here,but this is the intro,let me tell you how the chapter...no wait the titles are,

1.Diclaimer

2.Intro

3.Troy and Gabriella

4.Chad and Taylor

5.Sharpay and Ryan

6.The trap/stranded

7.The first fall

8.Kidnapped

9.Enter the den

10.Rescued

11.Ryan steps up

Before I break in the blood and guts,and deaths(of the main characters),I want to tell you a little about the relationships between the characters,so review review review!There is a certain amount of reviews that I want before I post the next chapter,so you'll just have to review to find out...


	3. Troy and Gabriella

Ok,this chapter shows the relationship between Troy and Gabbi.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Troy alarm clock rang,he rolled over and turned it off,8:30 A.M.

''(YAWN)Gabbi.'' Troy said rolling over,but she was'nt there.

There was a small piece of paper taped to her pillow,it read

Troy,went to the community center to help set up for A.J's party,you can head up anytime. Love,Gabbi xoxoxo

Troy smiled,for a year now Gabriella has volunteered to help orphaned children,Troy helped out sometimes also.Today was a little boy named Alex Johnson's birthday,he was turning nine years old,he was the oldest kid there,and had a HUGE crush on Gabriella.

Troy took a quick shower,and got dressed.

''Ok,my first ride in my baby.'' Said Troy,as he approached his new truck.

''Ok,keys keys.'' Said Troy,feeling arounf in his pockets.''Oh yeah.'' He said,as he pulled them off a small hook near the garage door.

''Ok.'' Said Troy as he started the truck,and opened the garage door,after only about ten minutes Troy arrived at the center,but decided to take a few _extra_ "laps" around the city,after about twenty minutes,Trot decuded not to waste anymore time or gas,and headed to the center.

''May I help you?'' Asked the woman at the front desk.

''Oh come on Mrs.Jackson.'' Said Troy.

''Oh hello Troy,did'nt recognize you with all that long hair.'' Said Mrs.Jackson.

"Yeah,I'm going to get it cut later on today.'' Said Troy.

''Ok sweetie,Gabriella in the kids room,go on.'' Said Mrs.Johnson.

''Ok,thanks." Said Troy.

Troy walked in the room and was mauled by the kids,who were all too excited to see him.

''Ok ok guys calm down." Said Troy.

''I knew you'd come.'' Said Gabriella,kissing Troy on the lips.

''Hey bro,step off my woman.'' Said A.J,stepping between them.

''Oh,yeah,silly me,so A.J nine years old,man you're almost a grown up.'' Said Troy.

''Shoot...I'm more of a grown up than you.'' Said A.J.

''Ok ok,camn down." Said Troy laughing.

''Who wants cake?'' Gabriella asked,and all the kids starte jumping up and down and crying,"ME ME ME!"

After the kids had their cake,A.J opened his presents.

''So did you get everything you wanted?'' Gabriella asked.

A.J. sighed and shook his head.

''What did'nt you get?'' She asked.

"No,everything was great,but..." He started.

''But what?'' Asked Gabriella.

''It's what someone took from me.'' He said.

''Who,and what did they steal?'' She asked.

''You,and...my heart." Said A.J.

''Ohhhh...that's so sweet.'' Said Gabriella,pulling him into hug.

A.J grinned and gave his friend a thumb up.

''How bout a kiss?'' Said A.J.

Gabriella gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Man,dis the best birthday eva.'' He said.

"Hey Gabbi.'' Said Troy,sitting next to her.

''Man...this fool gotta ruin the moment.'' Said A.J.

''Umm...sorry.'' Said Troy.

''So I guess we're going to go." Said Gabriella.

''Oh man things just gettin good." Said A.J.

''I have to go home,but I promise I'll be back next week." She said.

A.J shook his head sadly.

"Well I'm going to go,I'll see you next weekend." Gabriella told her friend who worked at the center with her.

"Oh,ok,see ya Gabz." She said.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's and headed to the exit.

''Ummmm,go on,I forgot something.'' Said Troy.

Gabriella new she should go on,but she decided to see what Troy was up to.

"Hey ummm,A.J." Said Troy.

''What you want?" Asked A.J.

''I forgot something." Said Troy.

''What?" A.J Asked.

"Here." Said Troy handing him some folded up paper.

A.J unfolded the paper.

''Hey man this is twenty five bucks." He said.

''I know." Said Troy."So ummm,happy birthday man,I'll see ya later."

''Hey Troy,you aight." Said A.J.

Troy smiled and walked to the truck where Gabriella was waiting.

"So." Said Troy."Where to my lady?" He asked in a british accent.

Gabriella giggled a little and said,"I have to go fill in fot Jenna at the book store,but..."

"OHHHH,Gabbi,why,you know my parents are flying in today at six,I thought we could both go pick them up...like together." Troy said.

''No no,I'm getting off at five.'' She said.

Troy sighed and said,"Well,I guess I could make it,so do I drop you off now?''

''Ummm,yeah,now would be good." She said.

''You don't want any breakfast?'' He asked.

''No,it's ok.'' She said.

''Ok,here's your stop." Said Troy,pulling in front of Gabriella's workplace,Books n' more.

''Ok thanks Troy,I'll see you at five." She said,giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok.,see ya Gabbi,I love you." Said Troy.

After he dropped her off Troy went and got his hair cut,and got ready for his parents arival.

Troy still had an hour untill Gabbi was off,so he decided to go hang out with Chad.

"Stupid cat." Chad said,dragging Taylor's cat out of their appartment.

''Hey,it's America's favorite stay at home home." Said Troy.

''Hey man fu...oh,it's you." Said Chad.

''Oh come on man,I was just kidding." Said Troy.

''Yeah yeah,OWWW,Stupid cat!" Chad said again.

''Man,your being to rough,look.'' Said Troy,picking up the cat,and rubbing it's head.

''See,so just what are you trying to do?'' Asked Troy.

''Take the freakin cat out for...''fresh air"." Said Chad.

''You mean like...walking it?'' Asked Troy.

''Ha,this freakin cat would'nt walk if it's tail was on fire.'' Said Chad.

Troy laughed.

''Yeah her and Scout(Gabriella's dog) would get along great.'' Said Troy sacrcastically.

''Scout?Oh no,Scouts a good dog." Said Chad.

Troy just stared at him.

"Nice man.'' Said Chad, rubbing the hood of Troy's truck

''Thanks,so why don't you have a job yet man?'' Asked Troy.

''WHY DON"T YOU!" Chad shot back.

''Relax man,I do,I took the day off ,becausae my parents are flying in for graduation.'' Said Troy.

Chad just looked down.

''Look Chad,if you need a job,we have a few positions that need to be filled at the cafe.'' Said Troy.

''Look man,I don't need you help.'' Chad said.

"What's wroung with you?'' Asked Troy.

''You,ever since second grade,you have been trying to control me.'' Said Chad.

''Control you?I'm just trying to help you.'' Said Troy.

''I don't need your help.'' Said Chad.

"Ok ok.'' Said Troy.

"No,it's not.'' Said Chad.

''Look man,I don't know what's wrong with you but..."Troy started,but Chad cut him off,"Like you care,no,not Troy Bolton,not the guy who has it made,free truck,free house,nice job,you would'nt know about real problems.''

''I...'' Troy starte,but he just shook his head.

''Yeah,and I'd invite you up for a drink,but I forget,your girl has you whipped.'' Said Chad.

Troy had had enough.

''IF YOU EVER,AND I MEAN EVER,DRAG MY GABRIELLA INTO ONE OF OUR ARGUMENTS AGAIN,I WILL KNOCK THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" He said.

Chad just stared at him.

"If you'll excuse me,I have to go pick up my girlfriend.'' Said Troy.

Well,there's chapter 2 for ya,somehow all these chapters will link together,so 25 reviews(counting the ones I already have) new chapter.


	4. Chad and Taylor

Ok,time for Chad and Taylor

About two hours had passed,Chad was sitting in his and Taylor's appartment,watching the news,and drinking a beer.

''Today,a family of five was stuck and killed,after a drunk driver slammed into their car." Said the news man.

Chad chuckled a little.

The door opened and Taylor walked in.

''Hey Chady,sorry I'm late,the stupid bus driver would'nt...Chad,are you drunk?'' She asked.

"Hell no.'' Said Chad,standing up.

''So,what's for dinner?'' She asked.

''I don't know,what are you making?'' He asked.

"Why could'nt you cook something while I was at work?'' She asked.

''Who do I look like,Zeke?'' He asked.

''Ok ok.'' She said laughing.

''So,did you take Muffin out while I was at work?'' She asked.

''_OH SHIT THE CAT!_" Chad thought.

''Oh...umm,of course.'' Said Chad.

''Where is she?'' Asked Taylor,putting some water on to boil.

''She's...uhhhh,she's asleep.'' Said Chad.

''You know what,I think I double parked.'' He said.

''You don't have a car.'' She said.

''I mean...I left...my shoes out there.'' Said Chad.

"Your wearing your shoes." She said.

''Ummm...( when words in this story are italicised,that's their thoughts)_crap,think think...GOT IT!_ I need to fart." He said.

''Oh for goodness sakes Chad,take it out side." She said.

Chad darted out of the appartment,ran down the stairs,searching frantically for the cat.

Chad look at the road,laying in the middle of it was a cat.

''Son of..." Chad started.

It's not that he cared about the cat,in fact,he hated it,but Taylor loved the stupid thing.

(Goes back into the appartment where Taylor's cooking)

The front door opened,the cat walked in,and straight up to Taylor.

''Hey kitty kitty.'' She said,picking the cat up.

Chad walked in.

Taylor gasped and asked,"What happened?''

"What do you think?'' Said Chad,who had three claw marks,going down his face.

''Wait,you left her outside,did'nt you?'' She asked.

Chad looked to the left,then the right,and said,"Maybe."

''Well that's what you get." She said.

''Whatever,gimme a beer.'' He said.

''Were out.'' She said.

''WHAT!How can we be out.'' Chad asked.

''Gee,let me think,beer cost money,to get money you have to work,but you don't have a job.'' She said.

''You have a job.'' Said Chad.

''Yeah,and I use my paycheck to pay the bills,and buy food,while you sit here and drink all day.'' She said.

''What's your point?'' He asked.

"My point is,you need a job Chad.'' She said.

''I'm working on it.'' He said.

"No,what you should be working on,are some burgers,at Burger King(don't own).'' She said.

''I"m working on.'' He said,a bit more angry now.

''Why can't you be more like Troy?'' She asked.

''DON"T YOU EVER TELL ME I SHOULD BE LIKE HIM,HE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT REAL WORK,ALL HE KNOWS IS GETTING EVERYTHING HE WANTS,AND NOT DOING A DAMN THING TO EARN THEM!" Chad shouted.

Taylor shook her head,and said,''Your not my Chad,your not the guy I fell in love with.''

''People change.'' He said.

''Chad,I...I don't think it's...it's working.'' She said.

Chad stared at her.

''I...I'm sorry.'' She said.

''Taylor...no...I'm am.'' Said Chad.

She turned around,to face him again.

''I...I have a problem.'' He said,a bit choked up.

''I...don't want it to be like this...my dad ran out on me and my mom,when I was little,and...I really never felt complete again,untill I fell in love with you.'' He said.

She sat next to him,wrapping her arms around him.

''I want to stop this...I want to get a job,I want to stop drinking...I want a life with you...I...love you Tay.'' He said,sobbing in her shoulder now.

''Shhhhhh,you can change,I know you can,I love you to,more than you know,and I understand things are difficult for you,I...I really was'nt going to leave you Chad,I love,you,and I always will.'' She said,rocking him gently.

She held him in her arms untill he fell asleep.

Taylor's P.O.V

"_I hate to see him like this,I never really have before,but it's just so sad."_

_''I never really understood what happened between Troy and Chad,after 11th grade,thier friendship seemed to go downhill,it seemed like everything Troy did upset Chad,like mad him jealous,it was never like this before,it all seem to start after we started going together,maybe I'm the cause of all this."_

End P.O.V

The time was 10:31,Chad woke up and stretched.

''Tay.'' He said,but the she was no where to be found.

''Taylor.'' He called again,louder this time.

He walked into their small bedroom,she was sound asleep.

Chad smiled and layed next to her.

He kissed her on the forehead,and rolled over,he tried to go to sleep,but he just could'nt,everything seemed to be going wrong for him,but he vowed,fot Taylor,that he would change,graduation was next week,Taylor will be off the college soon with Gabriella,and Chad knew that something had to give.

"Tay.'' Chad whispered,as he shook her lightly.

''Taylor." He said again.

''She yawned and rolled woke up.

''C...Chad.'' She said.

''Tay,I know your tired,but I have to tell you this,I'm changing.'' He said.

''...Ok,there are some clean cloths in the dresser.'' She said.

"No,Tay listen.'' Said Chad,wrapping his hands around her shoulders.

''I'm done with drinking,I'm done with being jobless,Tay,I'm going to make everything right.'' He said.

''Oh Chad." She said,hugging him.

''No really,as God as my witness,as you,the most beautiful,smart,the most loving girl in the world,that I'm a changed man." He said.

''I love you.'' She said,with tears in her eyes.

''I...I'm uhhh sorry I woke you,but I just had to tell you that.'' He said.

''Ok,can I go back to sleep now?'' She asked.

Chad smiled and nodded.

''I'm really proud of you Chad,I love you.'' She whispered.

''I love you to." Chad said,as they both drifted off to sleep.

**3 DAYS LATER...**

There was one day left untill graduation,at East High they did things a little different,they gave each graduating student five minutes of mic time to talk about what ever they wanted,things like how they fell about East High,and such,well Chad had everything ready,this was the start of his new life,this would be the birth of the new Chad.

''So,after I...ummm Gabbi could I call you back?.'' Said Taylor

"Ok,thanks,bye.'' She said,answering the other line.

''Hello.'' She said.

''Hi,is Mister Danforth there?'' Asked the voice on the other line.

''Please hold.'' She said.

''Chad it's for you.'' She said.

''Hello.'' Said Chad.

''Yes.'' He said.

''Yes." He said.

''Right.'' He said.

''Oh,ok,thanks.'' He said.

''That was Mr.Roth.'' Said Chad sadly.

''And...'' Said Taylor,crossing her fingers.

Chad looked down and sighed.

''Oh Chad,there are plenty of other jobs out there.'' She said.

''No,I'm done looking,I ain't looking for no other job.'' Said Chad.

''But I thought you were changing.'' She said.

''I am,I'm not looking for another job,because I got this one.'' Said Chad.

Taylor screamed and hugged him.

''What I tell you?'' Said Chad.

''Oh my God,I'm so happy.'' She said.

''Ok,I start next week.'' Said Chad.

''This is great,you really are changing Chad,I love you.'' Said Taylor kissing him.

''I love you.'' Said Chad.

Taylor sighed and hugged him.

''So,when will that college your trying to get into tell you if you made it?'' Asked Chad.

''It's New Mexico Highlands University,and sometime next week.'' She said.

''Oh,thats cool,so you want to go grab dinner?" He asked.

''Well I could make us something special.'' She said.

''Like?'' He asked.

''Well...how about...catfish." She said.

''Don't have any.'' Said Chad.

''Oh,well...umm,I guess we could go out.'' She said.

''Ok.'' Said Chad.

So they went to a small diner by their appartment complex.

''So,why did you ever quit basketball?'' She asked Chad.

After the 11th grade,Troy and Chad quit the team,everytime Taylor asked Chad why,he would'nt tell her.

''I...I don't know.'' Said Chad looking down.

Taylor did'nt want to upset him again so she changed the subject.

''Boy this place is slow.'' She said.

''Tell me about.'' Said Chad rolling his eyes.

''Hi,sorry for the delay may I take your...Tayloy...Chad?'' Asked a familiar voice.

''Kelsi?'' Said Chad.

''Hey girl,I did'nt know you worked her.'' Said Taylor.

''Yeah,only job I could get,appart from giving piano lessons on weekends.'' She said.

''Oh,I just got a job today.'' Said Chad.

''Oh really,where?'' She asked.

''Some electonics store.'' Said Chad.

''Oh,I did'nt know you specialized in electronics.'' Said Kelsi.

Chad just his hand over his mouth to conceal a smile and said,"...I don't''

Kelsi laughed,and said,"So what can I get for you?''

''Gimme uhhhh,gimme a number nine.'' Said Chad.

''Ok,and for you?'' She asked Taylor.

''A nimber three,and a salad.'' She said.

''Would you like that with sauce,or dry?'' Kelsi asked.

''Dry.'' Said Taylor.

''Ok,that's a number nine regular,a number three,and a dry salad,and what will you two be drinking?'' She asked.

''Water.'' Said Taylor.

''Gimme a beer.'' Said Chad.

Taylor shot him a look and he said,''Oh come on,kidding,gimme a coke.''

''Ok,your order will be right out.'' Said Kelsi smiling and walking away.

After about ten minutes,Kelsi brought out their food.

Taylor and Chad ate their dinner,and waited for Kelsi to come back out,when she did Chad handed her two folded up tens.

''Oh,I could'nt.'' She said.

''Yeah yeah,take it,you deserve it playmaker.'' Said Chad.

''Thanks you guy.'' She said.

''No problem.'' Said Taylor.

''So I'll see you at graduation tommorow.'' She said.

''Yep,we'll be there.'' Said Taylor.

''And I'm actually graduating.'' Said Chad.

Kelsi laughed,and Chad and Taylor went home.

**THE NEXT DAY...(AT GRADUATION)**

"...and as these bright students prepare to enter a new life,we leave the mic to the next student to speak,Mr. Chad Danforth.'' Said The pricipal.

Everyone gave Chad a huge ovation,as he took the mic,took a deep breath,and nodded.

''Ok ok,calm down calm down.'' Said Chad,trying to controll the audience.

''You know,for the past four years I've been going here,there has always been one thing,that I felt I needed to say...in the four years I've been going here...I never,EVER,seen a change in the cafeteria food.'' He said.

Everyone laughed.

''But seriously,I've had a great time here,during the time I was on the team,we,and when I say we,I mean all of us,stand up guys.'' Said Chad.

All of the team stood up.

''...Back,to back,to back champions.'' Said Chad.

Everyone applauded.

''But,I...I quit the team this year,and I ever since things have gone down hill for me.'' He said.

''But,I...I'm done with this life,I made a promise to my my girlfriend,the woman I love,Taylor,babe I love you,that I am getting a job,and soon,I will be getting us a house,and I want to have a life with her." Said Chad.

''But there is one thing that I have to clear up,Troy Bolton.'' Said Chad,turning around and looking at him.

Chad and Troy have'nt talked since the argument.

''You know,the other day,I said some things that I did'nt mean,and I...I just have to say,the I'm sorry,Gabriella,I'm sorry that I drug into something that you played no part in,and Troy,my best friend,my brother,I...I did'nt mean any of the things I said,I...I'm sorry man." Said Chad,sticking his hand out.

Troy looked at Gabriella,and stood up,his face was blank.

He walked to the middle of the stage where Chad was standing,he stared at his hand,and shook his head.

Chad's hand and head dropped.

Suddenly,Troy pulled him into a hug,and said,"I proud of you man.''

Everyone stood up and applauded,Gabriella and Taylor were both crying,even the ice queen Sharpay's eyes were watery.

"And now ladies and gentlemen,as we close this ceromny,I wish all the luck in life to the graduates." Said The Principal,as they closed the show by playing slidshow of pictures of the year,and such.

"Thar was one of the nicest things I have ever seen you do.'' Said Gabriella,hugging Chad.

''Well,I meant what I said.'' He said.

"Well,I guess you actually passed,congrats.'' Said Sharpay,checking out her nails.

"Yeah.'' Said Chad.

''I'm jusrt glad this is all over,I've been so nervous about this for the pasr two weeks,I nearly threw up when I had to speak.'' Said Ryan.

Everyone stared at him in awe.

''Ryan man,I did'nt know youcould talk.'' Said Troy.

"Yeah,learned how last week.'' Said Sharpay,putting an arm around her brother.

Everyone laughed.

''So,where should we go to eat?" Asked Taylor.

''Oh,we could go to this steak house,they have the best...'' Troy started,but Sharpay cut him off,"Nope,I'm a vegetarian."

''Oh that's good,Tay's cat has been acting weird,I think it's sick or something." Said Chad.

''No you idiot,she's does'nt eat meat.'' Said Troy.

''Well I'd hope so,saving animals and then eating them would be stupid.'' Said Chad.

''You have got to freakin kidding me.'' Said Troy.

"Oh Chad...I love you.'' Said Taylor.

''You guys lookin for some good eats." Said a voice.

''ZEKE!" Said Sharpay running up to him,and kissing him.

''Hey babe.'' He said.

"Well yeah.'' Said Troy.

''Well if you are,I could whip you up dishes you have never had before,they will send your tastebuds on a such a ride,like...'' He started,but Troy cut him off,"Ok,ok,calm down,you've got the job."

''Sweet,I won't let you guys down,especially you.'' Said Zeke,as he began to make out with Sharpay.

"Oh you guys,for God sakes.'' Said Ryan,turning his back to them.

''Well,let's go back to my place.'' Said Troy.

**2 HOURS LATER...**

Zeke,as he promised,had fixed up such a feast that,not even Troy and Chad could finish it all.

''Ok,you guys,see you later." Chad said,heading out the door with Taylor.

''HEY WAIT.'' Troy called.

Chad and Taylor headed back into the room.

"Ok guys,now I know that we won't always be together like this,I know Jason and Kelsi are moving to California next year,and I'm sure they won't be the only one's,so I...I don't want this to be our last memory together,so...I had some monet saved up to buy a truck,but you guys did that for me,so I used the money for something else.'' Said Troy.

''What?'' Asked Sharpay.

''Follow me." Said Troy heading towards the garage.

''Gabriella,what this about?'' Chad asked her.

''I don't know,I really have no idea,he's been acting so weird." She whispred.

They got to the garage,but Troy stopped them.

''So guys,since this could be one of the last times we may ever see each other,I figured we could do one more thing together." Said Troy.

He opened the door,to reveal a travel trailer attached to his truck.

''Yeah...and." Said Ryan.

''ROAD TRIP!" Troy shouted.

''Seriously." Asked Taylor.

''Do I look like I'm joking?'' Asked Troy.

Everyons jumps up and down and screams with excitement.

"Oh dude,you're the coolest." Said Chad,giving him a high five.

"When do we leave,what should I bring...WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" Gabriella said,shaking him.

''Calm down,I figure about two weeks,and bring what you want,but just don't over pack." Said Troy.

''Dude this is going to kick ass.'' Said Chad.

''Sure is.'' Said Jason.

They both got elbowed by Taylor and Kelsi.

"This is going to be so cool.'' Said Sharpay.

Ryan looked down,and said,"I don't know about this."

''Oh come on,where's your sense of adventure?'' She asked her brother.

''Yeah,that's at Disney land.'' He said,leaving the garage.

''What was that about?'' Gabriella asked.

''Oh,when we were five,our parents took us to Disney land,and we got lost untill closing time,we were gone about seven hours,Ryan was a sissy,and freaked out." Said Sharpay.

''Oh my,what did you do?'' Asked Gabriella.

''I found an ice cream vendor who was asleep,and ate three times my weight in ice cream." She said,her and Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Well,me and the cry baby are going to head home.'' She said.

''The cry baby and I.'' Gabriella corrected.

''Whatever,gimme a call later on.'' Said Sharpay,as she left the garage to go round Ryan up and head home.

Ok,I liked the way I left off,so the next chapter will be kind of short,I want to get to the killings before Summer,cause I have to go to Summer school...OH,that's an awsome fanfic idea,nobody steal that or I'll be pissed,anyway,REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! By the way,for all of my reviews,I will be sending you some bounus stuff,like small chapters depicting the way each of the monsters kills their victims,not like Troy,Sharpay,Gabbi,but random people,but they will be cool,I will send them sometime tommorow,so if you've reviewed,then your in for a treat,I might do this again,in later chapters,so you will probably want to review.


	5. Sharpay and Ryan

Ok,this could be the last time you see these people...err,read these people,so you might want the cherish this chapter...also review...

''Ryan...wait up." Sharpay called after her brother.

Ryan just threw his hands in the air and keep walking.

''You know I'm faster than you.'' Sharpay called.

''Prove it.'' He yelled.

Sharpay stopped,and took her heels off.

''And after I catch you,your gonna be sorry." She said.

''Oh hell.'' Said Ryan,who darted off,everytime Sharapay said he would be sorry,she meant it.

''Oh no you don't." She shouted,chasing after him.

''_Wait,I was the mad one,how did she...AHHHHH." _Ryan thought.

''OWWW,I stepped on a rock,if I cut my foot,I'm going to rip your..." She started,but Ryan turned into their appartment complex,and she nearly lost him.

She ran into the complex,Ryan had gained a pretty good distance,but he was slowing down.

"HA,asthma starting to get to ya.'' She called.

She was only about five feet behind him,when he spun around,Sharapay realized that they were right by the pool.

She tried to stop,but she could'nt manage,she ran right into his arms.

''Ryan I swear to God,if you..." She started,but he spun her around,and dropped her right in the pool,slipping and falling in with her.

''RYAN THIS SHIRT WAS NEW!" She shouted.

But Ryan was laughing to hard to even notice.

''Oh...HA HA..my...HA HA HA...G...God." He said,breathless.

''Keep laughing you jerkoff,your ipod...TOAST!" She said,dragging herself out of the pool,and running to their appartment.

''Shar..no,NOOOO" He said jumping out and chasing after her.

Ok,I just feel the need to say,at no point in this story will there be twincest,slash,femslash,or anything like that,there will be NO sex of any sort,the parings are Troy/Gabbi,Chad/Taylor,Jason/Kelsi,Sharpay/Zeke,Ryan/and...ummmm,no one,there is bearly any romance at all,so do not ask me if there will be any Sharpay/Ryan,or Troy/Ryan,or Taylor/Sharapy,or anything like that,because you now know the answer...NO! Now back to the fic...

Sharpay rushed inside the appartment and ran in Ryan room.

''No,Shar please,I'm sorry.'' He said.

''To late.'' She said,rushing in the bathroom,she held the ipod over the toilet.

''Shar,I'll do anything.'' Sais Ryan.

''Ok,prove it." She said,dropping the ipod.

''AHHH!" Ryan jumped for the ipod,tripping and falling in the toilet,but he caught it.

''Yesss...ewwwww." He said,looking at his toilet water soaked sleeve.

Sharpay burst out laughing,"Christ you really love that thing." She said.

''Well yeah,if something happens to it,I can't afford another.'' Said Ryan,changing his shirt.

The truth was,Ryan and Sharpay,use to be the richest kids at East High,heck probably all of New Mexico,their father owned some major company,and they had it all,cloths,an olympic sized pool,butler,professional chefs,maids,money,near fame,anything their hearts desired,but one day,that all changed.

They were about 16 at the time,their father was accused of fraud,and stealing from the company,despite the crack team of lawyers he had assembled,he was found guilty,fifty years in the penitentiary.

The Evans family had their world pulled from beneath them,no more money,no more butlers,or chefs,or anything like that,their mother now lived at a trailer park somwhere,Ryan won't belive it,but Sharpay's sure she's a crackhead,also a hooker.

They were forced out of the house,they were forced to take jobs,or at least Ryan was,Sharpay refused to work,she was still in shock about the whole being poor thing,she was in denial,Ryan would ask her to take the trash out,and she would tell him to let the maid get it,the scary thing was,she was'nt joking.

The reason she still lived with him is because,Ryan had never been the strongest kid,in fact most people thought he was gay,but he was'nt he just never took interst in having a girlfriend,or any friends at all,the only people he ever talked to were Sharpay,and Kelsi,and very occasionally Troy,but appart from that,Sharpay and Ryan were together 24/7.

She had moved in with Zeke for about a month,and Ryan...just...seemed like a...to die on the inside,even though Sharpay visited everday,seeing how this was hurting her brother,for one the first times in her life she thought of someone else instead of herself,and moved back in with him.

"Gee,you ever wonder how they get the little m's,on the MNMs?'' Ryan asked,staring at one.

Sharpay just stared at him and rolled her eyes.

''Oh,America's next top model's(don't own) on" She said grabbing thr remote.

''No way,I'm not missing Family Guy(don't own).'' Said Ryan,snatching the remote back.

"Ugh,I don't think so." She said.

"Oh I do.'' Said Ryan,pulling the remote.

"NOOO,give it to me." She said.

''NO" He said.

''Ok fine,screw you,I'm leaving.'' She said,throwing the remote at him.

''NOOO,ok,ok,I'm sorry,here.'' He said,sliding her the remote.

"That's what I thought." She said,putting the show on.

Ryan walked into his room to probably clean,or listen to music.

About an hour had passed,Ryan walked back into the living room,Sharpay was sound asleep on the couch,the T.V still on.

Ryan smiled,and walked up to his sister,he cut the T.V off,he stared at the uncomfortable position his sister was laying,he picked her up and carried her to her bed.

He layed her down,and pulled the covers up to her shoulders,she shifted a little,but stayed asleep.

He brushed a few strands of her soft blode hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"I love you.'' He whispered.

With this said,he made his way to the couch,that awfull couch,every morning Ryan would wake up with a stiff back,frezzing cold or burning hot,depending on what kind of weather God had plagued him with,but Sharpay's room was very comfortable,there was a heater,a fan,as nice bed,she always told Ryan to sleep in there,with her,but he refused,not because it was the thought of being in the same bed as his sister,but he wanted to prove he was tough,he wanted the world to stop calling him gay,he wanted to be more like Troy,or Chad,who got in fights,but would,break a bone,and finish a basketball game,but in his heart Ryan knew he was forever to be Ryan,the guy who can't live without his sister,the guy who...who goes to spas,and things like that,he knew he would be nothing more than alone in life,he was really trying to adjust to being alone,but it was so hard,it was like being paralyzed and trying to stand.

_"Maybe...I should end it all,everyone would be happy,Sharpay could move in with Zeke,and I would never have to bother anyone again." _He thought.

''_No,I can't,Shar loves me,I know she does."_ He thought again,brushing a few tears away.

"This is so stupid,why am I even thinking this,why am I crying?" He asked himself.

He layed there,thinking about how close,how incredibly close Shar and him were to making the big time,but there father,"_That bastard ruined everything,I hope he rots in that cell." _He thought.

After about an hour of twisting and turning,he fell into a restless sleep.

He woke the next morning to the smell of something delicious.

"Good moring.'' Said an unusually cheerful Sharpay.

''Ugh...hey...Shar.'' Said Ryan stetching out his stiff mucles.

"So,I made you eggs,toast,we were out of bacon,so I just made some different egss,so here you go." She said,handing him a warm plate full of food.

"Shar,why did you do all this?'' He asked.

"Because your my brother,and I love you,also,since you let me watch T.V last night,and then carried me to bed." She said,sitting next to him with her food.

"Thanks." Said Ryan,taking a bite of egg.

"Anything for the best brother ever.'' She said smiling.

Ryan smiled back,suddenly all those thoughts last night,about suicide,about Shar not loving him,seemed to just die away.

"What would you do if died." He asked her,wanting some reassurance.

"What kind of stupid question is that,I...I don't really know what I would do,we're twins,so I guess I would like die to." She said,a bit confused with the subject.

Ran smiled and said,"I know what you mean,I...I don't know what I would do without you." He said,looking into her eyes,"I mean,since we were little,you've always been my best friend,and we've never been appart,I love you Shar.''

"I love you to,Ryan...somethings not right,what's bothering you,you've never talked like this before,you can tell me,I can tell your hurting,I can feel it,if it's about this whole road trip thing we don't have to go." She said.

"No no,it's going to be great,I...I just...I think somethings coming,something that might tear us appart." He said.

"That dumb,nothing can tear us appart." She said.

"I know,but it's just such a strange feeling,I just don't know. "He said

"So do you really want to go on this trip?" She asked.

"Do you?" He answed.

"Only if you do." She said.

Ryan could tell she really wanted to go,so..."Well then,I guess give Troy a call and tell him we'll see him next week."

"Ryan your the best!" She exclaimed,throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah yeah,I know." He said hugging her back.

Like I said,nice,short,but very emotional,well hope you liked,tell me what you think,as for next week,that's when the fun really begins...


	6. The trap and stranded

Ok,now were done with building the relationship,and introducing the characters,I hope I answed any questions you had about them,if I did'nt just ask,but untill then..here's the begining of the end...(also this chapter has partial drug content,and racism,reader discretion is advised)

A week had passed,eveyone was meeting at Troy's house,today was the big day,their last big adventure together,so Troy was determined to make this one count,to make sure no one would forget this weekend,but little did Troy know that this weekend would forever be remembered in the annuls of American history...

"So,I figure we could go through the desert just for fun,see some sights,and then we could shoot up here,take a quick ride through Oklahoma,and cut back through Texas." Said Troy,showing Kelsi,Taylor,Jason,Chad,Sharpay,and Ryan on a map he had planned out.

''Sounds good to me." Said Jason.

''Yeah,same here." Said Chad,everyone else nodded in aggrement.

"So,since Sharpay and I are the only one's with licence,I figured we could take turns driving,like switch every few hours." He said.

"Ok,that sounds resonable." She said.

''As for sleeping,well the camper had three beds,actually just two,but I added one last night,the seat in the back of the truck could serve as a bed,and I guess the rest of us will just have to sleep on the floor,like sleeping bags." He said.

"Yeah that's cool,the chicks can take the beds,and the dudes can take the floor." Said Chad,"Unless Mr. Hollywood is to good for the floor." He said,looking at Ryan.

''No the floors fine." Said Ryan looking down.

''Why don't you shut the hell up Chad,you know where he sleeps every night,a couch,because he's to good of a brother to make me,so why don't you go hell." Said Sharpay.

''Ohhh,man,did you just feel that chill sweep over the room." Chad said,pretending to shiver.

''Ugh,your such a jerk,I don't know why I even bothered going on this stupid trip I'm leaving.'' She said turning around and heading for the door.

''No Shar,please don't go." Said Gabriella,pulling her friend back into the room.

''Yeah,please go with us,and Chad,shut the f...heck up." Said Troy,glaring at him.

''Fine,tryin to have a little fun here,but I guess I can't." He said,folding his arms.

''You guy,the whole reason I planned this trip is because of this right here,look at this,we're bearly even friends anyomore,I don't want it to be this way,I love you guys...all of you,and I just don't want us to stray away from each other." He said.

''Ok ok,fine,Shrapay I'm sorry I called you an ice queen." Said Chad.

''And..." She said.

''And I'm sorry Ryan,that I called you gay." Said Chad.

''It's ok." Said Ryan.

''And I'm sorry I told you to go to hell." Said Sharpay.

''And I'm sorry that this is taking so long,I want to freakin go." Said Jason.

"Alright then,LET'S DO IT!" Said Troy.

''YEAAAAAA,BRING THE PAIN,ROCK N' ROLL!" Shouted Chad.

Everyone stared at him.

''You are so weird." Said Kelsi.

''What,can I help I'm a rocker?'' Asked Chad.

"Speaking of which,I got you that Jimi Hendrix cd.'' Said Troy.

''Can we please go?'' Asked Gabriella.

''Ok,ok,let's go." Said Troy,heading to the truck.

''Oh,I call shotgun." Said Kelsi.

"How manny seats are there in the truck?" Asked Chad.

''Four,you people bought it,should'nt you know?'' Said Troy,climbing into the drivers seat.

"Yeah I call shotgun.'' Said Ryan.

''No way,I already did." Said Kelsi.

"There are four seats,Troy takes one,I get one,you get one,and Gabriella gets one." Said Ryan.

"It's ok,someone else can have it,Tay,don't you get carsick,you can take." Said Gabbi.

"Oh,but then you and Troy can't be together.'' Taylor told her best friend.

''Oh,I'm sure Troy can manage." Said Gabriella,kissing him softly.

''I just might be able to." Said Troy deepening the kiss.

''UGHHH,could we get rolling,and I don't mean you tongues.'' Said Shaarpay.

"Sorry." Said Troy turning red.

"Yeah,me too." Said Gabbi,doing the same,she climbed in the camper,and then Chad,and with this,everyone was loaded up,and ready to go.

Troy pulled out of the driveway.

Ok,I will be jumping from the truck to the trailer,so try to keep up,remeber,Troy,Kelsi,Taylor,and Ryan are in the truck and Sharpay,Gabriella,Jason,Chad are in the trailer.

Trailer.(all I will but is truck or trailer to show which)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, and just what is this! Sharpay shouted,jumping onto the table.

"This is Scout,my dog." Said Gabriella.

''Why did you bring that...that monster?'' She asked,still on the table.

"Scout's not a monster,just give him a chance." Said Gabriella.

Sharpay slowly stuck her hand out,the dog sniffed it for about three secs,and started licking it.

''AHHHHHHH,ewwwwww,it licked me,that's so freaking gross." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Chad started playing with Scout,Gabriella started reading,Sharpay was still busy cleaning her hand,and Jason was also playing with Scout.

"So,what you reading?" Asked Sharpay,sitting next to Gabriella.

''The book of John." She said.

''Who's John?'' Asked Sharpay.

''It's a book in the bible." She said.

"Oh...wow,so your a christian,no wonder you never have fun." Said Sharpay.

"What do you mean,I alaways have fun." She said.

"Yeah,but never anything really fun,fun for you is like helping a homeless person or something." Said Sharpay.

"Well what's your idea of fun.'' Asked Gabriella.

''Cussing,having a drink or two every now and then,parting,things like that." Said Sharpay.

''Well...ummmm..." Gabriella could'nt really find words,she just looked down.

''Gabbi,your just to innocent." Said Sharpay.

"I... I'm sorry." Said Gabriella.

''See,your not suppose to that." She said.

"Well what am I supose to say?" She asked.

''Like...srew you bitch,or go to hell,or something like that." She said.

"I just can't,I'm sorry." Said Gabriella.

Sharpay sighed and said,"Oh Gabbi."

And then she did something she had never done before,she hugged her.

"Not that I don't appreciate it,but whats this for?" Asked Gabriella.

"Just because,were friends,right?" Said Sharpay.

Gabriella smiled and said,"Best."

Sharpay smiled back.

**Truck**.

"So that's when I threw her in the pool." Said Ryan,"And I fell in with her."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"And what did she do?" Asked Taylor.

''She was all like,RYAN THIS SHIRT WAS NEW!" He said,doing a crude impression of Sharpay.

"Wow,I can't belive your actually talking." Said Taylor,"But you need to more,your so funny."

''Really.'' Said Ryan,Taylor had no idea,of how much she has just lifted Ryan's spirts.

"I told you." Said Kelsi.

''Seriously man,you should do like stand up,you could tell stories about you and Shar,it would knock em dead." Said Troy.

"Thanks you guys." Said Ryan smiling.

They had been driving about six hours,everyone was starting to build up an appetite,Troy pulled over at a resturant to order and let Sharpay take over driving.

"Everyone,wrrite down what you want,and give it to me." Said Troy.

"Here." Said Ryan,handing him a peice of paper with ten bucks.

''Nope,I'm paying." Said Troy.

"Ugh,Troy thats going to cost to much,let's split the bill." Said Taylor.

"No way,I said I'm taking care of everything,and I meant it,now is this everyones order?" He asked.

Everyone said yes,so he headed in to order.

"How cute is?" Said Taylor.

"He's such a gentleman,your so lucky." Sharpay told Gabriella.

"I know." She said smiling.

After about twenty minutes Troy brought out their orders,and after everyone ate,Troy gave Sharpay about a ten minute lecture about not wrecking his truck.

"Troy...I'm not going to crash,ok?" She asked.

"Ok..ok,ummm,just remember to..." He started,but she cut him off,"TROY,I had my license before you ok,it's cool,if I wanted you to not have a truck I just would'nt have helped buy it." She said.

"I'm sorry,I just ummm,well you know." He said.

"All to well." She replied as she climbed into the drivers seat.

Ok,two things,it's night time now,and there's a new seating order,Truck:Sharpay,Ryan,Kelsi,Jason. Camper:Troy,Gabriella,Chad,Taylor.Oh no,looks like all the couples are together...wink wink.

**Camper**

Gabriella shut her book,and leaned on Troy's shoulder.

"Tired." Asked Troy.

"A little." She said.

"It's ok, go sleep." Said Troy,taking her in his arms.

Gabriella smiled,and said,"Troy...I'm not a baby,you don't have to hold me."

"Oh yeah I do,your my baby,and I love you." Said Troy.

Gabriella giggled.

"Your the most beautiful girl in the world,and I love so much,I love how soft your hair is,I love how caring you are,how unselfish,I love the way you look at me when your trying to cheer me up when I'm down." He said,stroking her soft tan cheek.

The moonlight gently flickerd off her face as Troy continued to hold her,and stroke her face very gently.

"You made my life complete Gabriella Montez,and I would do anything for you." He said.

"Really?" She whispered.

"I would walk through the fires of hell,if it meant that I could see your smile just one last time." He said.

"Oh Troy,I love you." She said,a single tear streaming down her face.

"That's so cute,how come you never tell me anything like that?" Taylor asked Chad.

"Ummm,your really hot." He said.

"Close enough." She said,cuddling up next to him.

"Your my angel." Troy whspered in her ear.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Troy gently layed her down on one of the beds,and laid down himself.

**Truck.**

Jason and Kelsi were both asleep in the back.

Ryan forced himself to stay awake to keep Sharpay company.

He was staring out the window,when suddenly foe no real reason a chill went down his very spine.

He jumped a bit.

"You ok?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine." He said.

Meanwhile,back in the same spot where Ryan shivered there stood an old rickety sign that read,"_Welcome the the New Mexico desert"_

**Morning**

Troy yawned and stretched.

They were still driving.

He took out his cell phone and called Sharpay.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Shar,why don't you pull over and let me take over." Said Troy.

"Ok." She said.

Troyfelt the truck stop,and Troy got out of the camper.

An extrerly tired Sharpay climbed out of truck.

"You ok?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah yeah,just tired." She said.

"Go get some sleep." He said.

"Ok." She said,stumbling into the camper.

Troy took over driving,about an hour had passed,everyone except Sharpay was awake.

"You think we should get gas?" Ryan asked.

"Probably." Said Troy.

"I have'nt seen a gas station for miles though,were in the middle of the desert." Said Troy.

After about twenty minutes of driving,they spotted a gas station.

"There's one." Said Kelsi.

"Oh good." Said Troy,pullling over.

Taylor jumped out of the camper and stretched.

Her and Troy both walked in the station,it was hot,very hot,they could practically taste the dust,there were old foods on shelvs,it was very strange to say the least.

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice asked.

Taylor and Troy spun around.

"Oh,I'm,just wanting to get some gas." Troy said to the old man,he only had one leg,he was sitting in a dirty wheelchair.

"EY CHEY!" He shouted.

"Yeah yeah." Said a big guy,he was wearing an AC-DC t-shirt and baggy pants.

"He walked up to the counter,talking on a cell phone.

"Well was she hot?" He asked.

"Oh,a blonde,well what you do with her?" He asked.

"Oh damn,well I'll get the next one." And with that he hung up.

Trou stood at the counter,Chey lit up a joint,and blew smoke right in Troy's face as if it were nothing.

"May I help you?" He asked,taking another puff.

"COUGH COUGH,yeah,I just want some gas." Said Troy.

"Ok." Said Chey,reading the paper.

"Well...ummm,fill her up." Said Troy.

Chey stared at him and said,"You fill it up."

"Oh,ok." Said Troy.

"Nah,I'm screwing with you." Said Chey,walking from behind the counter.

"You want hit?" He offered,handing Troy the joint.

"Nah I'm good." He said,still a little buzzed from the smoke.

Taylor walked up behind Troy,and out of the station,as she made her way up,the old man in the chair looked up her skirt.

"May I help you?" Chad asked,seeing the old man looking up her skirt.

"Whaa...oh no." He said,eyeing Chad.

"Nigger." He said under his breath.

Gabriella was sitting in the camper next to Sharpay who was sound asleep.

She was staring out the window,when she saw a black flash run behind the store.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey." Said Ryan from behind her,she jumped.

"Geez Ryan." She said breathing hard.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You want something to drink?" He asked,offering her a bottled water.

"No thanks." She said.

"Alright,she's all full." Said Chey,putting the gas cap back on Troy's truck.

"Thanks,so how much?" Asked Troy,taking out his wallet.

"Forty." Said Chey.

Troy pulled out fourty bucks,and an extra five.

"Here you go." Said Troy.

"You overpaid man." Said Chey,handing him back the five.

"No,keep it." Said Troy.

"A tip,I never get these." Said Chey.

"Well you deserve it." Said Troy.

"Thanks bro." Said Chey,shaking his hand.

"Hey you know any short cuts up to Oklahoma?" Asked Troy.

"Nah,but one thing,go straight all the way,don't turn down any other roads." Said Chey,the old man looked a bit angry now.

"Oh ok,thanks again." Said Troy climbing in the truck.

They pulled out of the station,and were on their way again.

After about twenty minutes,Troy and Chad were arguing.

"Come on man,you know I can." Said Chad.

"Yeah,but you don't have a licence." Said Troy.

"Just let me freakin drive,just for a few miles." Said Chad.

"No." Said Troy.

''Oh what's going to happen,the snakes going to arrest me?" Said Chad,everyone laughed.

"Dude,just...Troy started,but he was cut off by a police siren.

"You have got to freakin kidding me." He said,pulling over.

"Were are like a hundred miles from anywhere,where did he come from?" Asked Taylor.

The cop got out of the car,and approached the truck.

"Licence and registration please." He said.

Troy handed him both.

"Where you kids headed?" He asked.

"Just me and a few friends on a road trip." Said Troy.

"Oh yeah?" Said the cop.

"This ain't you." Said the cop,holding up the licence.

"Excuse me." Said Troy.

"Sir please exit the vehicle." Said the cop.

"But,that's my licence,I just got it about a month ago." Said Troy.

"Alright your under arrest." Said the cop.

"FOR WHAT!" Asked Troy.

"SIR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" Said the cop.

Troy did as he was told.

After about ten seconds,the cop burst out laughing.

"Nah,I'm just kiddin,you can go on." Said the cop,handing Troy the licence,and registration back.

"Seriously?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah yeah,calm down,I was just kidding with ya." Said the cop,patting Troy's back.

"Ya alright?'' He asked.

Troy smiled and said,"Yeah,man you had me going."

"Ah,your alright." Said the cop.

"You do that everytime you stop someone?" Asked Troy.

"Nah,just ain'y done it in a while,saw ya'll and I was like what the hell?" Said the cop.

Troy shook his head.

"Alright boy,would'nt want to keep ya any longer." Said the cop,sticking his hand out.

"Oh yeah,alright well nice talkin." Said Troy,shaking his hand.

"Alright." Said the cop,walking back to his car,while he was,he careful concealed a razor blade in his fingers,and very carefully,cut three of their tires.

Troy pulled away,completly unaware.

"What happened?" Asked Chad.

"Oh,he acted like he was going to arrest me,but he did'nt." Said Troy.

"Boy that's a story and half." Said Ryan.

"I know right." Said Troy.

They were about half way through the desert when the truck started acting weird.

"I think you should pull over." Said Chad.

"Yeah." Said Troy,doing so.

Everyone climbed out of the truck and camper.

"What the hell." Said Chad,looking at the three flat tires.

"Shit." Troy said under his breath.

''Do you have spares?'' Asked Kelsi.

"Just one." Said Troy.

"Damn." Said Chad.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Jason.

"We have to walk." Said Troy.

"Ummm,I think not." Said Sharpay.

"Not you,me,Chad,Ryan,and Jason." Said Troy.

"We can go all directions." Said Troy.

"But what if we don't find anything?" Asked Jason.

"Go about ten miles then head back." Said Troy.

"What about us?" Asked Taylor.

"Oh yeah,the girls,one of us will have stay with them." Said Jason.

"Oh no,all these poor girls alone in a camper,in the middle of nowhere,I guess I'll just have to stay with them." Said Chad.

"Yeah,I don't think so." Said Troy.

"Oh,let Ryan stay." Said Sharpay.

"Yeah,that sounds resonable,Ryan's a trustworthy guy." Said Troy.

"Yeah and we can trust him around out women." Chad whispered to Jason.

Jason nodded.

''So I guess grab some water." Said Troy.

They grabbed some bottled water.

"So I guess we'll bed back tonight,hopefully we can leave." Said Troy.

"Are you sure you can make it?" Asked Taylor.

"Yeah yeah." Said Chad.

"Yeah we'll ne fine." Said Troy.

"Ryan come here." Said Troy.

"Yeah." Said Ryan.

"Just in case,and don't scare the girls,but there's a bat in the back of the camper." Said Troy.

"Why?" Asked Ryan.

"Just in case." Said Troy.

"Ok." Said Ryan.

"Well I guess we should go." Said Troy.

"Wait." Said Gabriella,running up and kissing him.

Taylor and Kelsi kissed Chad and Jason as well.

"Be carefull." Gabriella called.

"Ok." Said Troy waving.

"Well I guess we should go inside and wait." Said Ryan.

"Ugh,do what you want,might as well make the best of things." Said Sharpay,walking in the camper,and walking out in short shorts,and a tank top.

"What are you doing" Asked Gabriella.

"Getting a tan." Said Sharpay.

Her and Ryan began to argue about skin cancer and such,but as they did they were oblivious to the hungry eyes...watching from the hills...waiting for night fall...

Well,nice long chapter,but as the for the next chapter,it will be a little shorter,because the last four chapters will be very intense,if you really really like one of these characters,you probably don't want to read on,because,no matter how..."hot" Troy is,no matter how much Ryan and Sharpay love each other,no matter how much of a badass Chad is,no matter how cute Gabriella is,no matter anything...beacause,death...waits for no man... nor woman...


	7. The first fall

Well,here we go,now this is is where the character deaths start,so enjoy...

It was nearly night fall,not Troy,Chad,nor Jason had returned,the girls had thought nothing of it,but Ryan was getting nervous.

"Yeah,and then we just like had to get out,our mom is like a whore now." Said Sharpay.

"I'm so sorry,I had no idea." Said Kelsi.

"Oh my,no wonder she's such a bitch." Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

"Yeah,my dad's a heavy drinker,he's out every night,I don't know why my mom is still with him." Said Kelsi.

"I never really knew my dad,neither did Chads,they ran out us when we were little,but it's ok,I think my mom did a fine job a raising me,so did Chads's mom." Said Taylor.

"My parents divorced when I was about six,but they got back together,I feel kind of bad because I was the only one of us who managed to have a happy ending,me and Troy getting his house,my parents getting back together,but all of you..." Gabriella said.

"No girl,it's ok,you deserve it,your such a devout christian,your grades were perfect,you've over earned earned eveything you have." Said Taylor.

"Thanks." Said Gabriella.

"Hey you guys,you think their ok?" Asked Ryan from the other side of the camper.

"Oh Ryan don't worry,I'm sure their fine." Said Sharpay.

"Hey you guys want sandwiches,or something?" Asked Gabriella.

"Sure." All the girls replied.

Gabriella got some sandwiches out of thr mine fridge,and handed them to the girls.

Ryan stared out the window,as if he were looking for someone,looking hard.

"Ryan,you want a sandwich?" Asked Gabriella.

"Oh,yeah...umm sure,thanks." He said,smiling.

Gabriella smiled back.

**Meanwhile**

Troy approached the gas station,dead tired from all the walking he had done.

"H...hello." He said.

"Hey...ummm,Chey,I think that's your name,you here?" He called.

Nothing.

"Listen man,we had three flats,I just need to use a phone." He said,leaning up against a shelf.

Nothing.

Troy sighed and walked into the back store.

"Hello." He called.

Still silence.

He walked into a dark room,there were a few guns monted on the wall,there were old food cans and wrappers every where,it smelt awfull.

"What the hell." Said Troy,picking up flash light and shing it towards a bunch of papers tacked to the wall.

Mostly photos,but there were a few news paper clippings.

**_"MINERS REFUSE TO GIVE UP PROPERTY, GOVERMENT WILL NOT BACK DOWM FROM TESTING PLANS." _**One of the papers read.

_**"NUCLEAR TESTING TO BEGIN TODAY IN NEW MEXICO DESRT,MINERS HAVE NOT LEFT,GOVERMENT GOING THROUGH WITH TESTING ANYWAY."**_

_**"TESTING COMPLETE,MINERS HAVE DISAPPEARED,GOVERMENT BAFFFLED."**_

_**"BODY RECOVERD,RADIATON SIDE EFFECTS HAVE TAKEN PLACE,GOVERMENT STIIL LOOKING FOR THE REST OF MINERS."**_

_**GOVERMENT GIVEN UP MINER SEARCH,BELIVED TO BE DEAD."**_

"Dear God." Troy whispered.

He turned around,the station was dark,very dark.

"Hello." He said.

He suddenly found the need to leave.

"I have to go." He said.

Suddenly a black flash passed in front of him in the next room.

Troy's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"WHO"S THERE?" He shouted,mustering up all of his courage.

"Hello,Troy." Said a dark...evil voice.

"WHO ARE YOU!" He shouted.

"I...am the forgotten miner,the one who your goverment forgot about,the one,who's going to devour your very soul." It said.

"Show yourself." Troy said,trying not to show how scared he is.

Suddenly he remebered the guns on the walls,he grabbed one.

"I've got a gun." Said Troy.

Nothing.

"YOU HEAR,I HAVE A GUN!" He shouted.

Nothing.

"T..Troy." Said a familiar voice.

"G...Gabriella." Troy whispered,his eyes getting huge,and suddenly he was furious.

"Gabriella." He said again,walking in the room slowly.

Suddenly someone tackled him.

"Please...don't...let em...don't let him get me again." Said a guy,he was covered in blood,his left leg was missing.

Troy backed up against a wall.

"W...what happened to you?" He asked.

"They...did this." The guy said.

"Who?" Asked Troy.

"We did." Said the dark voice from earlier.

"_Oh hell the gun." _Troy thought.

"We have to live this way." Said the voice,a shadowed figure appearing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Asked Troy.

"Those papers already told you,the gobverment tested the bombs on land,we refused to leave,you made us monsters,so now we have to kill just to get buy." Said the monster.

"Why...why us?" He asked.

"Because your no better than the rest,and now...you die." He said.

Suddenly a hook on a chain came flying throgh the door,it stabbed the guy on the floor through the leg.

"AHHHHH,NOOOOO,DON'T LET THEM GET ME, DON'T LET THEM GET ME!" He shouted.

The chain pulled the guy through the doorway the other monster ran out of the house and away.

"AHHHHHHHH,HELP PLEASE!" The guy shouted.

Suddenly about a seven foot tall monster appeared in the doorway.

It grabbed the guy buy the throat and dropped him.

He spun him around and pulled him to his foot.

He wrapped his arm around his throat,then his other,he put his knee to the guys back and pulled.

Troy watched in disbelief as the guys eyes popped out of his head,his arms popped out of their sockets,and the monster tore them off.

They guy fell on the ground,shaking violently.

The monster beat him to death with his own arms.

It dropped the arms,and looked right at Troy.

"Holy shit!" Said Troy,darting off in the other direction.

The monster screamed and darted after Troy.

Troy ran as fast as he could,he never stoppedmhe never looked back,after about twenty soild minutes of running,he realized that the monster was gone,but with one problem put to rest,two new ones emerged,one,what if the monsters got to Chad,Jason,Gabriella and the others,and two, he was lost,thirst,and dead tired,and a bounus,it was pitch black, appart from the moonlight,there was no light at all.

**Meanwhile**

"Damn it." Said Chad,pulling out a few cactus stickers out of his hand.

''Seven years of basketball training for this shit." He said.

Note:It has been about an hour after Troy's attack.

Chad pulled himself up over a hill he had been climbing for about an hour now.

"Fuckin pitch black,there better be some damn body up here." He said.

"Oh fuckin jackpot." He said,walking up to an house.

He walked up to the porch.

"This is like that house from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." He told himself.

He was about to knock on the door when a gust of wind pushed it open.

He walked in,not making a sound,there was a small light coming from a room.

He walked up to the door,it was open a crack.

He peaked in.

He gasped,there was a body on a table,there was something gutting it,he peaked in even more,but when he did,the door creaked and the monster looked up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It screamed,grabbing and axe out of a body that was hanging from the wall.

''OH FUCK!" Shouted Chad.

He darted out of the house,he ran on the front porch and jumped off, so startled from the monster,he forgot about the steep hill,he went rolling down.

The monster stopped,and cocked it's head to the side,watching Chad roll down the hill,it figured it could recover his body later.

Chad landed with a thud at the bottom,cuts,bruises,and possibly broken bones were now his problem,if he was still alive...

**Meanwhile**

Jason about a hundred feet awat from the rest of the group,he did'nt find anything and was headed back when he walked in a small cave.

"Wow,I have to bring Kelsi out here." He said,looking around.

"Oh wow." He said,looking down and seeing an arrowhead.

"Kelsi will love this." He said,bending down and picking it up.

When he turned around a horribly disfigured hand grabbed his face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM." He screamed,the fingers tearing his flesh,one stabbing into his eye socket,popping his eye out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." He screamed again,but he tried to break free,but the hand twisted his head all the way around,like imagine seeing someone from behind and their face facing you.

It twisted it again and again,untill it pulled it off completly,his spinal cord coming out with it,blood splatering all over the cave.

His body fell down,but his head was pulled into the shadows of the cave.

**Meanwhile**

Taylor,Gabriella,Kelsi were asleep,Ryan and Sharpay were still awake.

"So,why did'nt Zeke come?" Asked Ryan.

"Oh,he had some stupid cooking class yo go to in New York,I'm thinking about dumping him." She said.

"Why,he's a nice guy,he treats you right,he cooks for us three nights out of the week." Said Ryan.

"Yeah,but it's just not working." She said.

"Besides,I'll still have the best brother ever." She said smiling.

Ryan smiled back.

"God you think they would have come back by now." Said Sharpay.

"I know right,but you knoe Troy and Chad,they never give up,and I'm sure Jason's the same way." He said,swirling what was left of his soda around in the can.

"Yeah." She said.

Suddenly there was a tud on the side of the camper.

"Whatr was that?" Sharpay whispered.

"I don't know,maybe it's them,their probably playing a joke." Said Ryan.

"Maybe." Said Sharpay.

There was a louder thumping now,this one woke Gabriella up.

"W...what's going on,are the guys back?" She asked,sleepily.

"Maybe." Said Sharpay.

Ryan grabbed the bat Troy had told him about.

"Ryan,what's that,where did that come from?" She asked.

Troy told me about it,he did'nt want me to scare yoy guys,it's for..."just in case"." He said.

"Yeah,well this is,"just in case",so get out there and kick some ass." Said Sharpay.

Ryan gulped and nodded.

"Be carefull Ryan." Said Gabriella,Taylor and Kelsi waking up now.

Ryan slowly stepped outside of the camper.

"T..Troy...Chad...Jason." He called.

"You guys,I have a bat,and I will not hesitate to knock the crap out of you." He said.

Nothing.

All the girls waited anciously in the camper,watching from the window.

"I don't think were're alone." Gabriella whispered.

"Stop,you're scaring me." Said Taylor.

Ryan shoed them away from the window and they all backed up.

"Do you hear anything?" Asked Kelsi.

"SHHH." Said Gabriella.

Suddenly Ryan went flying through the camper door,and a seven foot tall monster stepped inside...

Well,tell me what you think,kind of short,but I thought it was good,so tell me what you think...


	8. Kidnapped

Well here we are, the last chapter was a k+ fluff story compared to this one...enjoy,

"OH MY GOD RYAN!" Sharpay shouted,along with all the girls,who were screaming.

Ryan was laying in a pile of broken wood,glass,and such,a seven foot tall monster that looked like Sloth from the Goonies(don't own),standing in the doorway,staring at them as if he had just walked into a candy store that had an "everthing's free" sign on the door.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Kelsi shouted.

"WHO CARES RUN!" Gabriella shouted.

They darted to the end of the camper,but there was no where to go,the doorway was the only way out,there was a window,but the monster was blocking that too.

"Oh my God were going to die." Said Kelsi crying.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH" Shouted Ryan, jumping out of no where, and breaking a board of the monsters head.

It turned around, and looked down at Ryan,it's was'nt even funny, the height difference, it looked like a four year old staring down a twenty year old, the monster picked up and piece of wood, without making a sound, held it put in front of Ryan's face, it took a bite of it, and dropped.

"What the fu..." Ryan never finished his sentence, the monster grabbed his throat and threw him through the window, but it did'nt let go of his leg, it pulled him back through the window, slamming him against the walls, it threw him in front of the girls, a bloddy mess, glass,splinters, even bits of metal stabbed through him.

"R...run..." Was all he got out,before the monster picked him by throat.

It choke slammed Ryan with one hand as hard as it could with one had through the very table him and his sister had just shared a quiet conversation at.

It stared in satisfaction as Ryan lay in the remains of the table.

Suddenly it looked up at the girls, it leaned in a sniffed Gabriella's neck, then Taylor, suddenly, eyes still on Taylor, his hand wrapped around Kelsi's throat.

"KELSI!" Gabriella shouted.

The monster lifted her so her eyes meet with his.

She gasped for air, as the monster squeezed her throat, it put a little more force in the squeeze, and her neck snapped, it threw her behind him as if she was a rag doll.

Kelsi was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Gabriella shouted.

The monster shoved her against the wall,and grabbed Sharpay next.

"NOOOOOO, TAKE ME!" Taylor shouted, kicking the monster.

It threw Sharpay down, she rolled near a cabinet and crawled in, gasping for air.

Taylor's adrenaline rush had suddenly run out, she backed up against the wall, tears straming down her face.

"Please please please, I don't wanna die." She said.

The monster sniffed her again.

It looked at Gabriella, it acted as if were about to go for her, but suddenly it punched Taylor as hard as it could in her chest, her bones shattering, it was such an impact that his hand went right through her chest.

It tore out a few organs and dropped them at his feet.

Taylor touched the hole in her stomach and fell over.

Taylor was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Gabriella scramed, tears flowing down her face.

The monster started sniffing her again.

"Please God, please father." She said, beginning to pray.

The monster picked her up, and trew her over his shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted, kicking and shoving, trying to get away.

"That all of em?" Another monster that was standing outside of the camper asked.

The tall one nodded.

"Good, got another one in a cave,tore his head off I did." It said.

The big one nodded.

Gabriella was still screaming her brains out.

"SHUT UP!" The other one shouted, punching her, knocking her out.

"Ok, let's go." He said,the bigger monster complied, and followed, and unconcious Gabriella still draped over his shoulder.

**Meanwhile (back in the camper)**

Sharpay climbed out of the cabinet, her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"Tay." She said, reaching out to her friend, but she was dead.

"Why did you do it, you could still be alive." She said.

Suddenly, there was a small rustling sound from next to her.

"Ryan?" She said, crawling up to him.

"S...Shar...I...I...are...you..ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine,I'm just fine, just don't move." She said, trying to think on what to do.

"Are...are the others ok?" He asked.

Sharpay looked at Kelsi and Taylor, and could not get the thought of Gabriella screaming for help, out of her mind.

"Their gone Ryan." She said.

"I...I let them down." Said Ryan, tears streaming down his face.

"No..you did your best." Said Sharpay,taking his hand in hers.

"No...Troy and Chad...and Jason are going to hate me...I did'nt mean to...I really tried...I wanted to be brave...but I just could'nt...I should be dead." He said,still unable to move.

"No...Ryan don't say that, they won't hate you, you did all you could." She said, begining to cry now.

Ryan just lay there in silence.

"Shar,I might not make it, if I don't, just try to hide untill morning, I'm sure Troy or one of the others can save you." He said.

"Stop it, your going to be fine, they are going to come back, and we can all leave, and go get the police to handle this." She said.

Ryan lay there untill he either passed out or fell asleep, either was he was no longer awake, Sharpay sat there with his head in her lap, his head and arms still bleeding.

**Meanwhile**

"Wait...I was just here." Said Troy.

"AGHHHHH,I've been going in circle's for hours now." He said, nearly crying with frustration.

"I have to get to the truck, my friends need me." He said.

"Ok, I just passed this cactus, it lookes like fork, so I need to go...this way." He said, heading north.

After about twenty minutes of walking he stopped again.

"Does the temperature ever drop out here? He said fanning himself.

"Wait a minute, I'm talking to myself...I'm losing my mind..AHHH,I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He said, taking off running.

"Thank God...no wait, it could be that thing again." He said, spotting a light.

"What to do." He said sighing.

"Well I have to make some kind of move so, I guess here I go." He said, walking towards the light.

**Meanwhile**

Chad groaned and sat up.

"Where in the..." He started, but everything came rushing back, the monster, the body, falling.

He jumped up and looked around expecting the monster to be anywhere, but he was alone at the bottom of the hill.

His leg had a huge gash in it, but he limped away as fast as he could.

He was also lost, but he came upon a gate that read,"_The Devil's playground."_

"What ever." He said pushing the gate open.

He walked into the middle of the field before tripping over something, he pulled his lighter out of his pocket and flipped it on and held it up to the object.

The light flickered off a severly burned and disfigured rotting face.

"AHHHHH, what the fuck?" He said crawling away.

Suddenly a football field spotlight came on behind him,and another,and another,and another.

"What is this?" He said, standing up.

He looked up at a tall hill, suddenly someone emerged upon it.

Someone wearing a iron mask, black trenchcoat, black pants, pretty much everything except the mask.

"Who in the hell?" Said Chad.

It stared at him with huge eyes, one of them, was black, another was brown, it spread it's arms out like a bird about to take flight.

There were at least a hundred pockets, all of them full of explosives or remotes.

It pulled out a remote and pressed it, a row of explosives went off near Chad, knocking him off his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted.

The monster threw some more explosives at him.

Chad ran every which what direction with explosives going off everywhere.

The monster did'nt stop untill Chad was laying in the middle of the field.

The monster stared in satisfaction.

It turned around and walked back to the small shed it had where it made it's explosives.

It pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It sat down and began to fiddle with a small can full of a strange liquid, suddenly it looked up.

It jumped out of the chair and ran to the end of the hill.

Chad's body was gone.

The monsters eyes got huge.

"Hey...asshole." Said a voice.

The monster spun around and Chad was behind him, he threw a large rock at the monsters head.

It stumbled backwards and fell off the hill.

Chad could hear it scream as it fell to its rocky death below.

He fell backwards panting.

"Yea...yeah boy." Said Chad.

Suddenly a hand reached over the edge.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Said Chad, sitting up.

The monster pulled its self back onto the hill.

"What does it take?" Chad said, standing up and preparing to fight.

The monster and Chad circled the ground for a few seconds before the monster took off it's coat, then mask.

When it got to the last strap it let the mask slide off his head.

"Boy your as ugly as sin, please put the damn mask back on." Said Chad.

The monster rushed him puching him in the jaw,throwing rights and lefts, Chad hardly got a shot in before he was backed into the shed wall where the monster took total advantage of this hammering away at his ribs.

It backed up and kicked him right in the stomach.

Chad fell to his knees, the monster sized him up, and kicked him square in the face.

Chad fell over, blood poring from his mouth and head.

The monster smirked and walked over to pick his mask up.

It put it back on, and looked for his coat, but it was behind Chad, he turned around and right when he did, the coat went flying over his face, he stumbled backwards, and fell is his shed.

"Ugly bastard." Said Chad.

He tackled him into his work table, but it shoved Chad backwards and he fell.

It grabbed a slege hammer, but Chad grabbed the can with the liquid in it and splashed it in his face.

The monster screamed and fell backwards.

"Burn you son of a bitch." Said Chad, lighting a bomb and dropping it.

He ran as fast as he could out of the shed, after about six seconds, it exploded, not like a poof were done, no more like a gas station, with ten tanker trucks full of gas parked in front of it, with five giant propane taks next to it explosion.

Chad went flying, he landed in a cactus patch, not dead, just hurt.

"Oh DAMN IT!" He shouted, pulling himself up and picking out stickers.

**MEANWHILE**

"THANK YOU GOD!" Troy shouted, seeing that the light was his truck and camper.

He ran up to it and in the camper.

"Oh...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,FUUUUUUUCK!" He shouted at the sight of Kelsi,Taylor, and Ryan, and Sharpay.

"T...Troy?" She asked.

Troy collapsed against a wall and slid down, crying his eyes out.

"Troy, thank God your alive." She said, throwing her arms around him.

Troy''s face was buried in his hands.

"Troy are you ok?" She asked.

He shook his head.

She pulled him into a hug as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Troy it was'nt your fault." She said.

"Y...yes it is." He said between sobs.

"No, but Troy, Gabriella could still be alive." She said.

"W...where is she?" He asked.

"He took her." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"This giant monster, he killed Taylor and Kelsi, beat Ryan to within an inch of his life, and kidnapped Gabriella, I hid, so he did'nt get me." She said.

"Son of a bitch." He said through gritted teeth.

"I...I'm sorry." She said.

Troy jumped up and stormed out of the camper.

"Troy no!" She said, pulling him back.

"Let me go, I'm going to go get her." He said.

"Your insane, he's giant and unstoppabl_e, he'll kill you." She said._

_"I DON'T CARE, I'LL KILL HIM!" He shouted._

_"TROY, MAKE A PLAN FIRST!" She shouted._

_Troy looked up._

_"Your right." He said._

"Let's go inside and think." She said.

Thry walked inside, first off they drapped a blanket over Taylor and one over Kelsi.

Ryan was still asleep, Sharpay had claned him up and made him a small make shift bed.

"How's he doing?" Troy asked, looking at his beaten friend.

"Not good, he was beat pretty bad, I'm honestly suprised he's still alive." She said, stroking his hair gently.

"This son of a bitch, I will crush his skull." Said Troy.

"Troy, he's giant, super strong, and really really mean." She said.

"Hey, where's Scout?" Asked Troy.

"Oh, I was scared of him so Gabriella locked him in there." She said, pointing to a cabinet.

Troy opened the cabinet and Scout walked out.

"Oh good you alive." Said Troy rubbing his head.

"Well you could take Scout, he looks pretty mean." Said Sharpay.

"Did Ryan ever get a bat?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah, it's outside." She said.

"Well I guess I'll have to take Scout, and the bat." He said, standing up.

"Troy...be careful." Said Sharpay.

"I will, I promise I'll come back, with Gabriella." He said, hugging her.

"Oh, buy the way, did Jason or Chad ever come back?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Well then I guess I'll have to bring them back too." He said.

Troy put Scout's leash on him and grabbed the bat, he was in for one hell of a time.

"Troy, I...I love you, like as a friend, you know what I mean." Said Sharpay.

"Yeah, I do, and I love you to Shar, I'll be back real soon, untill then, stay inside with Ryan, do not leave this camper for nothing." He said.

"Are you sure you should go now?" She asked.

"Yes, night is the best time to strike." He said.

"Good luck." She said, heading back to the camper, but luck wad the last thing Troy needed if he was to save Gabriella...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. Enter the den

Wow,I was shocked with all the reviews, I would like to thank everyone who did review though,especially Leven-Fold, well we are close to the end here, two chapters after this, so if he wants to save Gabriella, Troy better make this one count.And by the way, does anyone know, and this is really really weird, but does anyone know FOR SURE if Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale are going out, I have been wondering for like a year now, and if anyone knows, please tell me.

Troy catiously approached what appeared to be the entrance to the monsters den, it was an old mine.

"Ok, now go see if there are any of those people in there." Said Troy, letting Scout go into the mine.

After about a minute Scout walked back out.

"Good boy." Said Troy, putting Scouts leash back on and heading into the mine.

The mine was dark, very dark, and it smelt of death.

Troy was more than happy to have made it out, but when he did, he was amazed at what he saw.

Houses, at least twenty of them and all kinds of trucks,cars,vans, and such, it was like a little town.

_"My God, who would have thought that these kind of people were real, and they lived here in New Mexico this whole time?" _Troy thought.

Scout started to bark, but Troy put his hand over his mouth.

"I'll have to keep you quiet." Said Troy, tying up Scouts mouth.

"Sorry buddy." Said Troy as the dog whimpered.

He headed towards the small town.

"Ok, Gabbi has to be in one of these houses." He said.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU AIN'T GOIN NOWHERE!" Someone shouted.

"Go to hell, you don't control me ya old bastard." Said Chey as he stormed out of one of the houses.

"AXEL!" Shouted Skinner.

"If that ugly sum bitch touches me I'll rip his balls off and shove em down your throat." He said.

Axel came charging through the front door, axe in hand.

Troy's eyes got huge.

"So all these people are in this together." He whispered.

"Look, I'm out, good luck." Said Chey, walking to his truck.

"Chey, damn it we need you, come back and let's talk this over." Said Skinner.

"No, your screwed, you should'nt have killed those goverment guys, now they got fuckin jets flyin over here, look, I'm just going to round up my stuff at the station and then I'll be back for my last payment." He said starting the truck.

Chey pulled out of the lot, when he was driving, he passed by Troy, the monsters did'nt see him, but Chey did.

Troy was sure at that moment when his eyes met Chey's that he was going to stop, but he just nodded and kept going as if it were nothing.

"Boy that was lucky." Troy said.

He snuck up to the the house where the old man was.

"Ok, maybe she's in here." He said.

**MEANWHILE**

Gabriella awoke to find herself tied to a chair, a dirty rad stuffed in her mouth.

"Ahhhh, pretty." Said one of the monsters tumbing through her hair.

She screamed a kicked at him.

The monster screamed and pulled out a knife and was bringing it down, but Axel caught his hand, broke it and threw him out of the door.

This was Old Man Skinners house, and the only people that were allowed in were Axel and...we'll I'm going to say straight up, the women he raped before killing them.

"AND KEEP OUT!" Skinner shouted.

"Well, you awake there girly?" He asked rolling up to her.

She backed up and nearly fell, but Axel caught her.

"Now now, take that rag outta her mouth." He said.

Axel pulled the rag out of her mouth.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted.

"Nah, we's gonna keep ya, if your chicken shit boyfriend had any balls he'll show up to save ya, we kill him, and were done here." He said.

"No, he will come but you won't kill him, he'll kill you, and there are two others, they'll stop you!" She said.

Old Man Skinner died laughing, Axel let out a harsh laugh too.

"You mean that sum bitch in the cave?" He asked.

"What?" She said.

"Oh hold on." He said, rolling over to a dresser, and taking something out.

"This sum bitch?" He asked, holding up Jason's completly skinned face.

Gabriella literally could not help but throw up at the sight.

"YOUR SICK!" She shouted when she was done throwing up.

"Ey, they don't call me Skinner for nothin." He said lauging.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!" She shouted.

"Ain't no body gonna hear you." He said.

She looked down crying again.

"And the nigger, I'm sure Pyro fried him up real nice." He said.

"D...don't call...him that." She said between sobs.

"Or what?" He said.

This only caused her to cry harder.

**MEANWHILE**

Troy was carefully approaching a fence.

Shows other side of fence, there's a monster with a bat wrapped with barbed wire.

Troy walked around the fence carefully when...

BANG!

He bearly was able to dodge the bat.

Troy swung and hit the other monster in the leg.

It screamed and fell over.

He picked up the other bat and beat it to death.

"Yeah!" Said Troy walking away.

**MEANWHILE**

"Oh shit, looks like your dumbass boyfriend showed after all, Axel you know what to do." Said Skinner.

Axel stuffed the rag in Gabriella's mouth and drug her away.

Skinner sat in the living room, reading a paper.

Troy camed barging in through the front door.

"Somethin wrong?" Asked Skinner.

"Don't play dumb, I know all about your little nuclear mutation, you killed my friends and took my girlfriend, now where is she?" Troy asked, still holding the bat.

"I really don't know what the hell your talkin bout." Said Skinner.

"THAT'S HER SHOE, WHERE IS SHE!" Troy asked, flipping the table between him and Skinner over.

"Hell, that's my daughter's shoe." He said.

"Screw you." Said Troy, waking into the next room.

"GABRIELLA." He called, when he walked into the next hallway, a seven foot tall monster with and axe stepped in front of him and swung.

Troy duck and caught the monster in the ribs with the bat.

No effect.

"You've got to be kidding m..." Troy did'nt finish, the monster punched him, hard.

Troy fell backwards, but the monster picked him up and kneed him in the stomach.

Axel threw him into the wall, and began to throw left and rights, Troy fell over and spat up blood.

"COME ON AXEL, STAY ON THE SUMBITCH!" Shouted Skinner as if he were watching a boxing match.

The monster nodded and punched Troy again, it picked him up and threw him through...ok not into, THROUGH the wall.

Troy lay in the other room, a bloody mess.

"Gimme a beer." Said Skinner, Axel left Troy laying there, but her could'nt move though, he was nearly unconcious.

**MEANWHILE**

Chad was walking through the desert, when he spotted two cars, with a body laying between them.

Chad walked up to the body slowly.

He reached out and rolled it over, when he did, the two cars suddenly accelerated a little, two ropes wrapped around his legs and pulled him down, his head bashed on the ground, he was knocked out.

The body jumped up, it was a monster, it ran up to Chad and made sure that the ropes around his legs were secure, then it wrapped a noose around his neck.

Chad was beging to stir.

The monster hoped in the car.

"W...WAIT, NOOOOOOO!" Chad shouted.

One car went to the left, one to the right.

A terrible scream could be heard throught the desert, then a nasty cracking noise.

Chad was dead.

**MEANWHILE**

Gabriella was laying in a dark room, pitch black, a trace of light from a nearby candle was the only source of light.

She was curled up in a ball in the corner crying.

Suddenly a hideous face appeared from around the corner.

Gabriella cried harder.

The monster slowly walked over to her.

She refused to look him.

He carefully reached out and touched her hair.

Then he reached out and wiped a little blood from a cut she had got earlier.

She peeped out of one eye.

It made some strange whimpering noise and handed her a dirty rag.

"T...thank you?" She said in an unsure voice.

He nodded and walk in the other room.

He came back with a bottled water and knelt next to her.

It poured the water on her cut and wiped the blood away with the rag.

She looked at him in confusion, he was nothing like the others.

"Y...your not like them." She said.

He looked down.

"I...I'm sorry, I did'nt mean to upset you." She said.

He shook his head and stood up.

"Why do you live down here." She asked.

He had made a stange noise and started hitting himself, and acting as if he were being shoved.

"They...they make you?" She asked.

He nodded.

"But how can they your bigger and you look stronger." She said.

He shrugged.

"Your not happy, living like this." She said.

He shook his head.

"Well then don't." She said.

It looked at her.

"You don't have to listen to them, you can be free." She said.

A scream could be heard from upstairs.

Gabriella gasped.

"That was Troy!" She said, jumping up.

The monster looked at her and said"...F...rend."

"What's frend...oh you mean friends?" She asked.

The monster shook his head and clapped.

"Well yeah were friends." She said.

The monster pulled her into a tight tight tight hug.

"R...rule one of being friends...no squishing them." She said gasping.

It let her go and patted her head.

It walked up the stairs and to the door.

One the other side, Troy was being manhandled by Axel.

Mole nodded and threw the door open and stomped out.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN OUTTA THE BASEMENT?" Shoted Skinner.

"Take that bitch back down there." Shouted Skinner.

But Mole stood his ground.

"G...Gabriella." Troy said, laying on the ground.

"TROY!" She said, running up to him, but Axel grabbed her by her throat.

When he did, Mole puched him in the faceas hard as he could.

Axel dropped her and stumbled backwards, he and Skinner looked in shock as Mole stood there, no longer under their control.

Axel and Mole were staring each other down, well almost Mole was a little taller, but one thing was for sure,Skinner,Troy, and Gabriella needed to get the hel outta the way because the clash of the titans was a second away from exploding.

"G...Gabriella." Troy said, pulling himself to her, she was laying on the floor, unconcious.

"Gabbi." He said, dragging her in the corner of the room.

He pulled her into his arms.

"Gabriella please wake up." He said, hugging her.

"T...Troy." She whispered.

"Thank you God." Said Troy squeezing her.

Suddenly Axel and threw a punch and it was on, Axel vs. Mole, place all bets now.

Axel punched Mole, Mole punched him back and rammed him into the wall, he kneed him in the ribs, but Axel shoved him off and tackeld him through a door.

"We need to go." Said Troy, picking Gabriella up.

"AIN'T NO WAY." Said Skinner, pointing a gun at them.

Troy stood in front of Gabriella, hands in the air.

"Dumb sum bitch, bye bye." He said, cocking the gun back.

Suddenly Old Man Skinners Head exploded.

Troy and Gabriella stared in shock, as he fell out of the chair and Chey was behind him with a smoking shotgun.

Without saying a word, he drove away.

"Man I'm glad I tipped that guy." Said Troy.

They headed out of the front door, Troy having to lean on Gabriella, because his leg was nearly broke.

Axel and Mole came crashing through the wall next to them, knocking them down.

Axel was on top of Mole, when suddenly a voice said,"Here's ya go." And a guy sitting like Spiderman(don't own) on an old truck threw an hatchet to Axel.

He stabbed Mole through the head with it.

"NOOOO!" Gabriela screamed.

Axel pulled out the hatchet and stood up, the guy in the trench coat headed for the mine, but Troy and Gabriella were to busy to worry about where he could be heading...

**MEANWHILE**

"Ryan." Said Sharpay, handing him a bottled water.

Ryan took it and drank a little.

"How do you feel?" Asked Sharpay, sitting next to him.

"I...I can't move, it hurts to breath." He whispered.

Sharpay started crying again.

"D..don't cry." He said.

"I should have helped you, this is my fault, I'm so sorry." She said.

"No...it was'nt." He said.

"Oh your bleeding again, let me get you a rag." She said, walking to the front of the camper.

Ryan layed his head back, but when he did he saw something through the window.

Sharpay was digging through a cabinet looking for a rag.

"SHAR!" Ryan yelled.

At that exact moment a knife came flying through the window, and stabbed Sharpay right in the back.

"SHHHHHHAR!" He shouted, pulling himself up.

She made a strange face(that face Maddie makes in the old Suite life theme song when Zach and Cody jump on that little cart and Cody falls off, the face she makes when she's like stunned).

She reached behind her and felt the knife sticking out of her back, she looked at Ryan and fell forward.

"Shar." He said, crawling up to her.

"Ryan." She whispered, a small trail of blood coming from her mouth.

"Shar, you can't die I need you." Said Ryan.

"Ryan...I can't breath." She whispered.

"Please please please don't don't die." He said.

"Ryan, get that knife outta me." She said.

Ryan carefully pulled it out.

He very very carefully layed her down on the bed he had been on.

"Ryan...I love you." She whispered.

"No, don't start talking like that, your going to be ok." He said.

"Ryan...I can't...I...please don't hate me, I'm sorry I was so mean to you, and everyone else." She said.

"Stop it Sharpay, your going to be fine." Said Ryan, trying his hardest to fight back tears.

"Ryan...I'm can't go on, I'm sorry, please don't be mad." She said.

Ryan could'nt take, he picked her up and pulled her in a tight hug and cried in her shoulder as hard as he could.

"Don't cry...Ryan...I...love...you." She whispered, her eyes closing gently, her rythmatic breathing stopped.

"Shar." Ryan whispered.

Nothing.

Sharpay died in Ryan's arms.

**MEANWHILE**

"HEY!" One of the monsters shouted.

Suddenly more and more monster poured out of the houses.

"SKINNERS DEAD, YOU REMEMBER THE PLAN!" He shouted.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"When I die, that's when you strike, you rise up, take the town, hell the whole world, it's your right, when I die, GO AND TAKE WHAT'S YOURS!" Said Skinner.

All the monsters nod.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"IT'S OUR TIME, GRAB YOUR WEPONS, WERE TAKING NEW MEXICO!" He shouted, hundreds of monster were appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh my God, their going into town." Said Troy

"Troy I'm scared." Gabriella said.

"Let's GOOOOOOOOOO, NOW, RISE UP MY BROTHERS, WE STRIKE NOW!" He shouted, all the monsters began to charge through the desert, all except Axel, and a few others, he was staying...to deal with Troy and Gabriella.

Troy picked Gabriella up and they took off running.

They ran into a house where a monster attacked them.

It puched Troy, right in the face, and tried to hit Gabriella but, Troy blocked his punch and began to fight him.

Gabriella picked up a knife, closed her eyes, and kept repeating " This is for Troy, this is for Troy" and stabbed the monster through the throat.

But with this monster down, Axel barged in the room, and kicked Troy square in the head, another monster snatched Gabriella and pulled her into a chair.

"TROY!" She shouted as the Axel beat him.

He kicked him again and again, picked him up and threw him into the wall.

Troy was trying to pull himself up, his hand was on the wall when Axel pulled out the hatchet he used to kill Mole and cut off the tips of Troy's index, middle, fouth, and pinky fingers.

Troy did'nt even scream, he looked at his nearly fingerless hand in shock.

"Troy..." Gabriella cried, unable to barley speak.

Troy reached out to her(with the hand that has fingers).

She reached out to him, her fingertip brushed his, but Axel pulled him backwards, and picked him up buy his throat, with both hands.

He was choking the life out of Troy, who was kicking and trying to break free, but he was no match for the behemoth.

Gabriella watched in horror and shock as Troy threw at least a half a gallon of blood up all over the monsters face.

Troy's hands slid of the monster's arms.

The monster shook him.

Nothing.

He threw Troy through the window, he landed on the ground flat on his back, a small trail of blood coming from his mouth.

Troy Bolton was dead.

Well there you go, two chapters left, maybe even more if I get a nice number of reviews...


	10. Update

Don't worry I'm not on another review strike, I just have a few updates,

1.If you want to leave a review for chapter nine, leave it in this chapter, I replaced the chapter that everyone had already reviewed.

2.The next chapter will be up by this Monday, I will be going to Summer school and I hope to finish this fic by then, I start June 5.

3.Just because Troy's dead, don't tune the fic out, there might and it's just a might, but something might be coming in the next chapter that no one saw coming.

4.REVIEW!

5.REVIEW!

6.REVIEW!

7.Repeat steps four through six.


	11. EXTRA CHAPTER! Deal or no deal?

Well it's like 5:37 in the morning right now, I have to be at school tommorow, not for like starting, I don't start untill June 5, but I have to go take some entry exam, you belive that shi.! And entry exam for freakin Summer school, but whatever, I had to rewrite like half this chapter because I saved it but when I did my comp screwed it all up,and by the way, Chey man, if your still reading this fic, are you coming back to FCA? Sorry folks, personal question(and yes it's the same Chey from the fic, I based one of my characters on a friend ), so without further delay, the fallout of almost every charcacters death, Gabbi being alone with the monsters, and the monster invading New Mexico...

Gabriella layed her head on the table and cried.

"Why why why?" Was all she could choke out.

She could not take the site of Troy, HER Troy being tortured and killed in front her eyes.

Axel pulled up a chair and sat next to her, he pulled her head up by her hair, nearly ripping it out of her head, but she did'nt even flinch, nothing could ever sting or hurt as bad as seeing her Troy spit up all that blood, to see his limp body fly through that window, to feel him for the last time when he reached out to her, but there was nothing she could do.

"Why don't you just kill me?" She whspered, unable to cry anymore.

"Oh, we's will, we always feast after a good killin." Said the monster holding her to the chair.

Suddenly Bladez came walking in the front door.

"Dids they go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said the monster holding her to the chair.

"Damns, well I killed the blonde in the trailer, rights in the back." He said, licking one of his knife blades.

"Shar..." Gabriella whispered.

Axel walked into the other room.

"Look her, she's a pretty one, maybe we should have us a quick go round." Said the chair monster(you know which one I mean, monster holding her to the chair).

"Gabriella is it, well I likes you...alot." Said Bladez, licking her cheek.

She did'nt even blink, she just sat there with a blank look on her face.

But what did make her open her eyes was the sound of her zipper being undone behind her...

**MEANWHILE**

Troy sat up.

"W...wait...where...GABRIELLA!" He said, jumping up.

"What the..." His fingers were back, all his cut, bruises, and all the blood was gone.

He looked around, omly to see and endless stretch of desert.

"Hello Troy." Said a voice so dark, that the sun itself dimmed at its dark tone.

"WHO'S THERE!" He shouted.

A dark laugh came from no where.

Troy spun around and around, but no one visable.

Suddenly, when things were their darkest, a strange dim, purple light filled the desert.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Troy shouted, still looking around.

Her was turned around, looking for a building, expecting this to be a dream or something.

He turned around and there was about a seven foot tall man standing in front of him, he was wearing black gloves, a long leather coat, a strange looking hat, he had a dark beard, and evil green eyes, he also had the name "SARA" tatooed on his throat.

"Who are you?" Troy asked.

He stared at Troy, his expression never changed from an evil looking frown.

"Well?" Troy said.

"I...am the spirit of the dead." He said, that evil voice again, once again ringing through the desert.

Troy just stared at him.

"No but really, where am I?" He asked.

"You are in judgement." He said.

"LOOK here...sprit, I need to go save my girlfriend, I don't have time for this crap." Said Troy.

"You have all eternity to think about what you could have done, your mortal time has run out, welcome to the afterlife." He said.

"SHUT UP!" Said Troy, stepping towards him.

He just stared at Troy.

"If you don't tell me where I can find my Gabriella, I will knock you out." Said Troy, clenching his fist.

"Strike me if you must." He said, standing his ground.

"Fine." Said Troy, putting his hands up to fight.

He stepped up to him slowly.

Troy punched at his face.

His hand went right through him.

"What the..." Said Troy, moving his hands all through his body.

"I'll tell you once more, I am the SPIRIT of the dead, a visable, audiable, yet untouchable." He said.

"Oh man, so it's over, I'm really dead?" Troy said.

He nodded.

"DAMN IT!" Troy said, falling to his knees, and punching the ground.

The spirit watched as Troy beat the ground.

"You are upset with death, but for a different reason than most." Said the spirit.

"I don't care what happens to me, live or die, but the love of my life is down there, and I promised her I'd protect her." Said Troy.

The spirit raised it head.

"Why must you do this?" He asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER! What are you five?" Troy asked.

"Well if you wish to have a chance to save her, I might be able to arrange that." Said the spirit.

Troy jumped up.

"HOW?" He asked.

"Your soul." Said the spirit.

"What about it?"Troy asked.

"If you agree to allow me your soul I will grant you another life." Said the spirit.

"But...my soul?" Said Troy.

The spirit nodded.

Troy looked down..."For Gabbi." He whispered.

He looked the spirit right in the eyes, a chill went down his spine.

"Do we have and agreement?" He asked, begining to adjust his glove.

Troy looked down again, suddenly he heard a voice.

"Help me Troy...I need you...I love you...their hurting me." Said Gabriella's voice.

"FINE, TAKE THE SOUL, NOW!" Said Troy.

The spirit grinned and evil smile.

He reached out and a small blue orb slowly made its way out from Troy's chest, another green one from his mouth.

The spirits eyes grew huge at this.

The two orbs floated into his hand.

He traced his fingers over them.

"Perfect." He said.

"WELL!" Said Troy.

"Ah yes." Said the spirit.

"Good luck...Troy Bolton." Said the spirit.

Suddenly a Troy was sucked into a black portal opened behind him.

**MEANWHILE**

It began to thunder outside.

One of the monster was pinning Gabriella to the table, while the other was trying to pull her pants off, but Axel came walking into the room, they had Gabriella jeans halfway off when Axel broke the one pinning her down's neck.

Bladez jumped off her and ran away.

Gabriella slid off the table and puller her pants back up.

_Shows a pair of white eyes open, the color returns, they are blue._

The monster pulled her onto the table, and picked up a butcher knife.

_Lighting strikes in front of a broken windon, a body sits up in front of the window._

Gabriella is crying again, Axel is sharpening the blade, as Bladez is holding her down.

Axel throws the butcher knife down, and picks up a axe.

He raised the axe when suddenly, a bolt of lighting blew the front door down.

Axel dropped the axe and Bladez pulled out two knifes.

Gabriella stared in shock as the smoking door frame was filled with a shadowy figure.

Axel's eyes grew huge, and Bladez stepped back.

Lighting struck behind the figure, and everybody in the room even the monster's hearts all nearly skipped a beat.

The dead had risen...

Troy Bolton was back from the dead.

He walked into the room, bearing the same expression as the spirit from his previous encounter.

He was almost to Gabriella when Axel jumped in front of him, staring him down.

Troy would budge, height nor apprerance no longer mattered.

Bladez slowly back out of the house.

Troy and Axel were still face to...chest, but like I said, Troy would not move.

Axel shook his head.

Troy nodded.

It was on.

Troy puched axel, and Axel punched Troy, back and forth, back and forth, Troy was actually holding his own.

Axel was actually backing up as Troy rained blow after blow to his face.

Axel spun around and stumbled upstairs.

Troy stood there staring at him, he turned his head and looked at Gabriella.

"T..Troy?" She said, eyes full of tears.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and tried to hug him, but he stopped her.

"I need to finish something." He said, gesturing towards the stairs.

Gabriella nodded slowly.

Troy turned, but gabriella garabbed his arm.

He turned to her and she kissed him.

"Be carefull." She said.

Troy nodded and headed up the stairs.

HA HA! What I tell you, well there ya go, I should finish this by next week end, if I really work at it, maybe in the next 4-5 days, well I hoped you liked it, tell me what ya'll thought.Well, it's like 8:37 A.M, time for bed.


	12. Update 2

Ok, Tommorw I have to be at school, I missed last time, so I can't write tonight, but next week and for two weeks after that I'll be in Summer school, so I can't write any, but good news, I have the last two chapter finished, I'm going through editing, and such right now, but I'll post them tommorow, I have a **HUGE HUGE** suprise for everyone, so be here, tommorow, same time same place for the conclusion of, If These Hills cold Talk!


	13. Rescued

Ok, yeah I know once again I kind of pushed things a little further than what they had to go with the whole "deal with the devil" thing, but once again, trust me, it will play an important role in this fic, as for Troy, yes he is back for good, anfd YES you will see a big big chacter change, one you might not like...

Troy was half way up the stairs, he stopped and threw an old shoe that was on the ground up to the end of the stair way, an axe swung anf got caught in the wall.

Axel was trying furiously to get the axe out of the wall, but Troy rushed him, throwing punch after punch

Gabriela stood at the bottom of the stair way and watched in amazement as Troy beat down someone who had just killed and manhandled like half of her friends...including Troy himself.

Axel walked into a very narrow, but long room, there was an old window at the end.

Troy kicked him, as he continued to stumble backwards.

Troy backed him against a wall and kicked at his ribs as hard as he could.

Axel caught one of his kicks and shoved him backwards, Troy fell, when he did, Axel tried to stomp his head, but Troy rolled out of the way.

Troy jumped up, but when he did, Axel planted a straight kick right to his neck.

There was a loud cracking noise and Troy fell over.

Axel colapsed against a wall, hilding his ribs and breathing hard.

He walked up to the window and looked out, Chey's truck was parked out side.

_Show Troy sitting up in the background._

Chey jumped out of the truck, gun in hand, Gabriella ran up to him, pleading and begging for help.

_Shows Troy walk to the opposite end of the room._

Axel pressed his face against the cool glass, still panting, a little blood comming from his mouth, probably a broken rib or two.

He turned around, only to find Troy charging at him in full speed.

Axel backed up against the window hands in the air.

**Freeze Frame.**

Troy shoulder is about half and inch away from Axel's ribs, Axel's screming and Troy is bearing an evil expression, almost a sinister grin.

The Spirits voice is like doing the voice over now.

"These are the moments that define an individual."

"These are the moments that are remember forever."

"These are the moments that will change a life or two."

"As for this moment...someone's not walking away..."

"But you have to listen, look it was right there, he was choking him, and then lighting struck and now their fighting, please belive me." Gabriella said.

"Calm down, are you sure you did'nt like get knocked out and imagine all of this?" Chey asked.

"NOOOO, it's all the truth, their up theit right now, and..." She started, but she was cut off by Troy and Axel fyling through the second story window, and landing on Chey's truck.

Axel went right through the roof and Troy landed in the bed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Said Chey.

"I TOLD YOU!" Gabriela shouted.

Axel was laying in the front cab, with chunks of metal and glass everywhere, Troy was in the back, neither of them was moving.

"Troy." Gabriella called, starting to walk towards the truck, but Chey pulled her back.

"Now I don't think you want to see that." He said.

"NO LET ME GO!" She shouted, pulling away from him.

He let her go and she walked up to the bed of the truck.

"Troy." She whispered.

He was not moving, but he was'nt as bad of shape as Axel.

"Troy..." She whispered again, stroking his cheek.

Nothing.

"Not again." She whispered.

Suddenly Troy sat up.

"YOUR ALIVE!" She said, jumping in the back.

Troy did'nt acknowledge her, he stood up and checked Axel.

He was dead.

He jumped down and walked past Chey.

"Hey man." Said Chey.

"T...Troy." She called.

He kept walking.

"Well so much for my fuckin truck." Said Chey.

"I'm sorry." said Gabriella.

"Ah, I've got another one about a mile from here, I pick it up and then come back and pick ya'll up." He said.

"I think he's going back to our camper though." She said.

"That's fine to, I know where it is, I tried to stop Axel and the other sum bitch, but it was too late, but that one sum bitch is still alive, last I checked, he was going crazy over some dead bitch." Said Chey, lighting a cigaret.

"Oh Ryan's ok...but Sharpay..." Gabriella said, looking down.

"Ummm, sorry?" Said Chey.

"It's ok, I better go catch up with Troy." She said taking off running.

"Thanks again!" She called, waving.

"Damn I hate to see that girl go...but I love to watch her leave." Said Chey.

Troy was walking through the mine witch was pitch black, he made it to the end, but Gabriella was just at the entrance.

"Ohhhhh, I hate the dark." She said, staring at the entrance.

She bit her lip, closed her eyes, started praying and walked in.

She was halfway through when she heard foot steps behind her.

"T...Troy?" She called.

"Chad..." She called.

The footsteps were getting faster.

She screamed and took off running.

But the faster she went, the faster the footsteps followed.

She was at the end of the mine.

She charged out, complety out of breath after a few more feet, she stopped to catch her breath, when she did, something jumped on her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TROY!" She screamed, but when she opened her eyes, she actually laughed to see who it was.

"Hey Scouty Scout." She said, sitting up and rubbing the dogs head.

"My wittle Scouty did'nt let those mean old monsters get him did boy." She asked, scratching the dog behind the ears.

She stood up and kept walking, the dog followed behind.

Ok, there ya go, now go check out, "Ryan steps up"


	14. Ryan steps up

Ryan sat next to the bed where Sharpay was.

His head was laying on her shoulder, still crying, he was nearly asleep.

But a small thud coming from the outside of the trailer.

Ryan sat up, and looked around.

He peeked out the window, he saw a shadow.

He knew what had to be done.

He stood up and walked to well...the door frame, he stopped and looked at Sharpay one more time.

He walked back up to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, before pulling the sheet over her face.

He stepped otside of the trailer, it was almost morning, but things were still dark.

"Save me brother." Said a harsh voice from nowhere.

"Don't let them get me brother, HA HA HA, you let her down, you did'nt protect her, and now you'll never see her again." Said the voice.

Ryan covered his ears and fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted.

He heard footstps in front of him but he did'nt even look up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A voice inside his head shouted.

"S...Shar?" Ryan asked.

"Get up and fight!" She shouted.

"But I can't." He said.

"Yes you can." She said.

"NO, I really can't." He said.

"Oh...I see, I guess Chad was right, maybe you are gay." She said.

"What, Shar you know I'm not, I had a crush on Gabriella the first time I saw her." He said.

"Well you were to gay to protect me, were'nt you?" She asked.

Ryan's eyes shot open.

Bladez was about to stab him in the back of the neck when out of nowhere, Ryan puched him in the stomach.

He jumped up and rained blow after merciless blow to Bladez, but he was tougher than he looked, he puched Ryan right in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards.

Troy and Gabriella were at a hill almost to the camper, they saw Ryan and Bladez fighting.

"Oh my God Troy, you have to help him." She said.

"No no, he's holding his own, let him go." Said Troy.

Bladez kicked Ryan in the face, Ryan did'nt even move, he punched Bladez in the face and he went flying back.

"Oh man, Ryan kicking his...butt." Said Troy.

"No no, Ryan kicking his ass." Said Gabriella.

Troy looked at her wide eyed and nodded.

Ryan turned around and swung but Bladez ducked and ran into the room way of the camper.

He grabbed the roof of the doorframe, and swung from it and kicked Ryan in the face, nearly knocking him out.

Bladez jumped in front of Ryan and opened his trenchcoat, he pulled out knife after knife and threw them all at Ryan, but he rolled out of the way of each one.

He threw his trenchcoat down and screamed,"I NEVER MISS!"

"You just did, bitch." Said Ryan, kicking him where it hurts the most.

Bladz fell over and Ryan stumbled to the camper, he fell in front of it and rolled underneath, right near the connector to Troy's truck.

Ryan was almost completly out from underneath it when Bladez grabbed his leg and pulled a hunting knife out of his boot.

"Tells your sister I says hi." He said.

"Tell her yourself." Said Ryan, kicking him in the face, then he kicked the lock, holding the camper up, he rolled out from underneath and it fell on Bladez, crushing him.

Gabriella ran up to Ryan who was laying on the ground nearly uncouncious.

"Ryan so were great." She said, sitting next to him.

"Is...is Shar proud?" He asked.

Gabriella brushed a tear away and said," Yes, Sharpay's very proud of you."

"Good, tell her not to mess with my ipod." He said, laying his head back and passing out.

Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy.

Troy stared, with that emotionless frown.

"Troy you were great to." She said, standing up and taking his hands in hers.

"Gabbi, there's something you need to know." He said.

"What?" She asked.

Troy was about to tell her about his soul, the devil, and everything that happened, but he was cut off but a horn.

Chey pulled up in his truck and parked next to his camper.

"So, ya'll ready?" He asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy and he nodded.

"Is this sum bitch dead?" Chey asked, nudging Ryan with is foot.

"No." Said Troy.

"Well load him up, I got a little somethin for ya'll to to see." He said, climbing in the truck.

"Are we just going to leave them out here?" Gabriella asked, gesturing towards the camper.

"We have." He said.

"What about Chad?" She asked.

Troy looked down and said,"That's his problem, if he's still alive."

Troy picked Ryan up and put him in the bed of Cheys truck, he and and Gabriella climbed in the cab.

The ride was very akward, Gabriella layed her head on Troy's shoulder and Ryan was unconcious in the back.

"So umm, you want a cigaret?" Chey asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella, she was asleep.

"She never said anything about those." Troy said, taking it and lighting it up.

He took about three puffs and threw it out.

Ryan was starting to stir in the back.

He slowly sat up and realized he was in a truck, he jumped up and nearly out of the truck before Troy said.

"RYAN, it's ok, your ok, were safe now, were going home." Troy said through the back window.

Ryan sat back down.

"What happened to Shar?" He asked.

"She's gone Ryan." Troy said.

Ryan looked down.

"I heard her, she told me goodbye, in a dream, but I'm sure it was Shar." He said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small locket that he took from Sharpay after she...took the eternal nap.

He opened it, there was a small picture of him and Sharpay from about a month ago.

He smiled, closed it, and put it back in his pocket.

"Well man, the good new is all of _those_ monsters are dead, the bad news is..." Chey started.

"What?" Troy asked.

But his eyes grew huge at what he saw, they were back in the city...and it was nealy destroyed.

"No." Troy said.

"Hundreds of them, invaded and killed mostly everything that moves." Chey said.

Troy stared in horror atthe sight of burning buildings, a black cloud of smoke above the city, the feel of death once again creeping up to him.

Gabriella slowly lifted her head.

"T..Troy are we home?" She asked.

"Y...yes...yes my angel, we are." Troy said, kissing the top of her head.

She looked at the city.

"W...WHAT HAPPENED!" She asked.

"The monsters invaded, thet killed everyone." He said.

For the 1,000,000,000,000,000 time in this fic, her eyes filled with tears.

"Troy...no, our home...our jobs...our friends..." She said.

Chey stopped right at the entrance of the city.

"So, ummm, you wanna cut through Texas and get to some military set up, they have like cut of the bottom chunk of America, the monsters are over running everywhere." Chey said.

"No, Gabriella, I want you to go with Chey." Troy said.

"Troy no." She said.

"Listen, this guy will protect you, and I refuse to allow these monsters to take mt land, RYAN GET DOWN, WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT AGAIN." Troy said.

Troy opened the door and stepped out of the truck, Ryan climbed down from the bed and dusted himself off.

"Troy I'm not leaving you." She said.

"Gabriella, I love you, and I told you I would do anything for you, and that means that I will fight these things, to the death if that what it comes to." Said Troy.

"T...Troy..." She said, falling into his shoulder, crying.

Troy hugged her tight and said, "I need you to be strong."

She nodded and pulled away from the hug.

"Take her somewhere safe, and if you try anything, God so help you." Troy told Chey, his eyes flashing red.

"Wow, fuck man, I ain't gonna do nothin, I'll take her somewhere safe and drop her off, but I'm comming back to fight." He said.

Troy nodded.

Gabriella kissed and hugged him.

"We were just safe and now we're being torn appart." She said.

"I know baby, I know, but I promise, me and Ryan, are gonna clear this city out, and the rest, everythings going to be ok." He said.

She nodded and climbed into the cab.

"Ey." Said Chey.

Ryan walked up to him.

"Here ya go." Said Chey, handing him a gun and a knife.

"Thanks." Said Ryan.

"Here, give this one to that sum bitch to, what's his name, Troy?" Chey asked.

Ryan nodded.

"And what's yours?" He asked.

"My name is Ryan Evans." He said.

Chey nodded.

Ryan walked up to Troy and handed him the gun and knife.

"Thanks man." Troy said.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll take good care of your woman." Said Chey.

Gabriella sadly waved goodbye as Chey pulled away.

Troy looked at Ryan.

"You ready drama king?" He asked.

"You know it basketball boy." Ryan said as they entered the city.

You know I don't even want to say anything, but I have to tell this quick story, when I was writing this chapter, right at the point when they came up to the city, and it was'nt raining outside, or thundering, or lightinging, but out of nowhere, as God as my witness, right at the part when they came up the the city, a HUGE bolt of lighting struck in my front yard and knocked out my power, yeah...I was freaking out, but it came back on and I rewrote this chapter, so tell me what you think, and thanks for reading.


	15. Part 2?

?6/6/06?


End file.
